The Malevolent One
by Ponythekidrs
Summary: Mal's back, and he wants revenge. Revenge against who? Hmm... Alejandro, for exposing him. Duncan, for recognizing him. Mike, for trying to hold him back. And Zoey, for being the one thing who could call Mike back to reality. OC's ARE CLOSED. Rated T for violence and cussing. Takes place after TDAS but before TDPI, even after it airs. NOW ON A PERMA-HIATUS.
1. Prologue (or something)

**HELLO CRAZY PEOPLE! I am Ponythekidrs, and I'm here for my first fanfiction! *squeeeee***

**What's that? I already have posted a bunch of fanfics but forgot to update them for a month and a half? *unsquee***

**Well, this is my first Total Drama fanfiction, so. Yeah. Please enjoy! *runs away from my other fiction's fans who are pissed for me not updating and doing this instead* (yelling) THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER ALL STARS, IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE DESCRIPTION!**

* * *

Mike wandered alone, on the landscape of his brain, for what felt like the millionth time.

"Hello?" he called. He was met with nothing but his calls echoed back at him.

Sighing, he shuffled to the ruins of the tower, resolutely flipping over every last piece of rubble. What was he doing?

He was searching for a trace of his personalities... or rather, his friends.

Grunting, he turned over a huge chunk of rock. He smiled. It was a deformed yet still recognizable fragment of the tower. This particular boulder was in the shape of Mal's head. Ruefully, Mike recalled the season where Mal resurfaced and tried to kill almost everyone he ever had as a friend - except, of course, the lucky few who were able to evade coming back for another season of the dreaded show called Total Drama, or those who had been eliminated in the first few episodes.

Hours passed. When Mike finally rose up from inspecting a tiny piece of debris, he was forced to, as he had done every day since that fateful moment, give up for the day. He knew it was a futile task, as it had been almost a year, but he refused to give up hope. Refused to admit that no matter what he was able to do, they wouldn't come back.

"Chester?" Mike cried. "Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba? Is anyone there?" As before, his pleas echoed through the desolate plain.

Mike lowered his head. "Even Mal would be welcome..." As he turned to leave, a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" Mal smirked.

"You're alive!" Mike cheered. "Are the others still here too?" he added eagerly.

"You seem to misunderstand," Mal said in a bored tone. "My intentions here AREN'T peaceful... AT ALL."

A blinding flash illuminated the ruined tower. When Mike could open his eyes again, he found himself strapped to the very same boulder that caught his attention earlier. Only this time, his whole body was chained down. Mal was gone, but a mirror rose in front of Mike.

"I've been waiting a year..." Mal moaned. " A WHOLE YEAR... but now I will get my revenge. They will all regret trying to stop me... and none of YOUR little tricks will get you out of here now. You've gotten stronger and wiser? Well, SO HAVE I!" The mirror sank back into the ground.

"Um... the others?" Mike asked pathetically.

Mal's voice seemed to come from all around the landscape now. "Does wittle Mike need to snap back to reality? Well. I'm the only one who survived... This time, you're on your own. Farewell, Mike," he said scornfully. "And by the way, thanks for letting me out." He was gone.

Mike's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no. Nononononono. ZOOOOOOOEY!"

* * *

**If you were wondering if Mike was calling for Zoey like a little kid cries for Mama, then haha no. He's concerned about her safety, guys...**

**Anyway, please R&amp;R and I'm sorry if this story's idea is cliche, I was bored... :D**

**Flames about Mike or Mal being terrible characters... will be used so I can light a fireplace and eat marshmallows. Yup.**

**OOH! OC's REQUESTED! So, please log down...**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**And yeah. See ya!**


	2. Suspense!

**HEY HEY HEY, STAY OUTTA MY SHED! Kidding. (I do dis a lot...) Okay, so I got the characters for OC's, there were so many and oh trust me, I wanted to use all of them (unfortunately I have no idea how I'd be able to make storylines for all of them). So I used a random stuff picker so my choices wouldn't be biased, so (drumroll please... waits a second) YOU'RE NOT DRUMROLLING! (pause) Okay, fine. The lucky winners are ThatOneMudkip with Crystal, spider-kidd with Kayla, Madame Rodoshe with Dextin, totaldramadramadrama with Ebony, and shinxshinx1595 with Diamond. The rest of you, sorry... I try to please everyone, but this is the first time I ever got so many OC's on a story. ANYWAY! TO ZE STORY! (runs away from angry Svetlana cause I copied her accent)**

* * *

_Somewhere, not too far away..._

Deep in the forest, there lived a young 17-year-old girl. Short for her age, somewhat removed from society, and able to talk to animals, her name was Dawn. Right now, she was meditating on the platform in front of her flimsy tree house. Quiet and serene, her night was going splendidly until she stirred from her sitting position and her eyes flew open.

"Oh no!" she shrieked, then winced as the animals in the forest woke up due to her loud outburst. A grizzly bear in particular looked over at the normally peaceful girl. "Sorry," she whispered.

Dawn rushed to her makeshift desk, pulled up a pencil (made of recycled wood products, of course) and scrawled out a message on three sheets of recycled paper. She called forward three of her messenger doves, who cooed irritably for being roused at this inconvenient hour.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said softly. "I know how inconvenient this is, but I was hoping you could take these letters to Duncan, Scott, and B." The doves cooed, took the letters, and flew off.

"Now for a more personal message," mumbled Dawn. Grabbing another sheet of paper, she again wrote a quick - but longer than the first three - letter. This time, she took the letter and brought it to the fastest dove she knew, Feathers. Gently stroking him until he woke up, Dawn cast a quick glance at the setting moon. Finally, Feathers blinked his sleepy eyes.

"Feathers, I know this isn't a good time for you..." Dawn began, but was interrupted by a grouchy coo. "I know, but please, this is urgent!" Letting out the dove equivalent of a sigh, he held out his leg to take the message. Soon enough, he too was streaking to a different direction as the first rays of the rising sun graced the sky. In her head, Dawn made a silent wish.

_Please, let her get the letter soon..._

* * *

Alejandro yawned and got out of bed. His parents were out on yet another diplomatic mission, and Jose was out wooing his seventeen-plus girlfriends. (He had bragged about this over dinner the previous night, infuriating Alejandro.) So, essentially he had the whole house to himself. _Maybe I'll call Heather_, he thought groggily. Since the end of the All-Stars season, he and Heather had gotten into a serious relationship, seeing as they wouldn't be competing for a million dollars anytime soon. His day brightened by this fact, he grinned and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He had just settled down for breakfast when the doorbell rang. Odd. It was 7 am.

Sauntering over to the door, Alejandro opened it to see Mike. "Hola, amigo, what brings you here? You look terrible," he added, noting the dark circles under his eyes. He froze. This was familiar...

"Let me in, peon," Mike? growled. "Or I'll tear you limb from limb." Alejandro opened the door further, eyeing Mike? suspiciously the whole time.

"Mal." Alejandro said evenly. "What do you want? Make it quick."

Mal grinned. "Someone's a little crabby today."

"Hurry up or I'll toss you out the door," Alejandro threatened.

Dropping his nonchalant (or as much nonchalance as he could manage) act, Mal got down to business. "I'm going for revenge and you WILL help me."

Alejandro smiled lazily. "Or else? Surely it can't be worse than breaking my wrists," he said, raising his perfectly waxed eyebrows in mock horror.

Mal snarled. "Or else I'll hurt that girl you like." Seeing Alejandro's face turn white, he added mildly, "I see I've struck a nerve."

"Don't you dare hurt Heather, or I'll- I'll-"

"Stutter at me? Oh my, I'm so terrified." Mal rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll do your little vendetta, but keep away from Heather!" Alejandro said, trying to make sure his voice didn't tremble.

Mal grinned. "Until next time, AL..." He strolled out the door, whistling.

Alejandro put his head in his hands. _What have I done?_

Unbeknownst to him, a dark, shadowy figure slipped out a bush, now knowing the full contents of the conversation.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Don't worry, that figure isn't harmful... OR IS IT?! Don't expect such quick chapters next time, I wanted to do this so much that I did. Flames will be used to roast the offender while Izzy dances a sacrificial dance around them. Just kidding...  
**

**Izzy: SO TEMPTING!**

**Me: No. (drags her far away from the fire)**

**That's all for today, see ya!**


	3. OC'S YAY!

**I'M BACK PEOPLES! No, I will not update every day but I felt like updating and so I updated. I only own my storyline, and my OC. Speaking of which... OC's IN THIS CHAPTER! So. Let's do dis thing.**

* * *

A group of six girls and a boy were lounging around in a room. The boy, though surrounded by girls, didn't seem to be very uncomfortable in their presence, instead tinkering with a small metallic box. A phone's insistent ringtone pierced the stillness. A girl with brown hair dyed purple at the tips with brown eyes and glasses groaned and picked it up.

"Hello, Krystal here, wait... what?" She paused while the person on the other line said something. Her eyes turned huge, then narrowed in fury.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I CAN'T BE ON THE SHOW?!" Krystal **(A/N: Yes, she's my OC. Don't freak out, Mudkip.) **screeched.

"Look," the producer on the phone sighed. "Pahkitew Island already has the whole cast, and your yelling doesn't help at all! If you want to be an unpaid intern" - Krystal snorted - "Okay, I guess not. But, maybe in a couple of years, okay?"

"NO WAY IN HECK!" Krystal exploded. "Your stupid application form calls for me to be sixteen in the year to participate in that season! WHEN THE NEXT SEASON WITH NEW CONTESTANTS FILMS, I'LL BE EIGHTEEN! I can't be on the damn show if I'm eighteen... I'M SIXTEEN _NOW_!"

The producer continued, "There's a reason why we aren't letting over-sixteens on the show. We don't want extra people like Blaineley-slash-Mildred on the show, they don't generate very good ratings..."

Krystal sat up and glared at the wall. "I'm gonna sue your company. I at least want a cameo."

"You and what army?"

"Hmm... I'm the head of over 1,000 subscribers on ViewTube, all devoted to the show Total Drama. I also have the support of a couple of the contestants who live on my block. And," she paused, savoring the moment, then said, "I have Courtney."

"That's nice, kid. Now get out of my hair and go do some kid stuff. Go outside. Have fun. Play Flappy Beaks. I don't care, just leave grown up stuff to the grown ups."

"I GIVE UP TRYING TO REASON WITH YOU!" Krystal screamed. She hit the 'Off' button.

"What's up?" a girl with green eyes and blonde hair asked.

"I got rejected for Total Drama, Ebony," Krystal growled. "I hate those producers."

"Well, we could get internships!" a dark brown, curly-haired green eyed girl interjected.

"Kayla, are you kidding me?" Krystal said in disbelief. "You know how bad those poor interns are treated!"

"Oh no, the poor interns," a dark haired, brown-eyed girl with messy blue bangs snarked.

Krystal rolled her eyes. "CRYSTAL!"

"What?"

"Can you please feel some sympathy for the way they're mistreated? I'm not even sure why they signed up, the only thing they gain from the show is never to be an intern there."

"But, Kryssi -"

"Just drop it," the last girl groaned. She had blue hair with yellow highlights and yellow eyes. Like, golden yellow. "I got rejected too. Said they had ONE MPD guy, what's the need for two? They also conveniently forgot that Mike was CURED."

"Diamond..."

"Hey, guys!" the boy yelled. "Dextroid came back and he's recorded a video! It's of AL!" Indeed, the dark figure had come back and was standing in front of the boy. In the light, it was revealed to be a robot.

Immediately he held everyone's attention - but in mixed ways.

"You did WHAT now?" Kayla yelled. "You stalker!"

"Hey, maybe he heard something interesting," Ebony pointed out.

Diamond's eyes flashed red, never a good sign. Suddenly, she was Sora, the Japanese demon who was one of her personalities. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LET HIM PLAY THE VIDEO?!" She took a deep breath and returned to normal. "Okay I'm fine."

"She raises a good point," Crystal nodded. "Come on, Dextin, let's see the video."

Dextin plugged a USB cord from Dextroid and plugged it into Krystal's laptop. The video began to roll.

After it was over, Ebony gasped. "MAL'S BACK?! HOLY CRUD!"

Diamond, too, looked horrified. "But Mal's the most dangerous person ever to appear on Total Drama! I mean, sure he was a horrible antagonist - as in, 'damn, he sucked as an antagonist' - but he tried to kill most of the contestants on the show!"

"Well, you know what this means..." Kayla looked at each of them in turn. "The world needs to know... that HE'S back."

* * *

***ahem* Okay, Krystal belongs to me, Diamond and her personalities belong to shinxshinx1595, Crystal belongs to That one Mudkip, Kayla belongs to spider-kidd, Dextin belongs to Madame Rodoshe, and Ebony belongs to totaldramadramadrama. Please R&amp;R! Flames will be used to roast the offender over them while Izzy dances a sacrificial dance. At this point you should know that I told Izzy not to but she probably will anyway. Oh, and if someone can find a sufficiently scary Mal picture to put as the cover, I'd really appreciate it! Shoot me the link, okay? That's all for now, see ya!**


	4. SHIPPINGS!

**I ZE GREAT PONY AM BACK! With another chapter, too. I own nothing besides the storyline and my OC's. Kudos to TDSuperFan for the awesome cover, or at least for telling me about it. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED.**

* * *

He was in a jail cell when it happened. A dove flew in between the bars that served as a window to the outdoors. Not that there was much to see, of course. It WAS a government-funded prison center.

"Hey there, little bird," Duncan smiled. After realizing how much trouble insisting to be 'bad' got him into last season, he made more of an effort to be nice to people. Unfortunately, this backfired and he became the victim rather than the participant of a LOT of bullying. Now he was only kind when no one (who would judge, anyway) was looking.

The dove stuck its foot out to show a small message tied to its leg. Noting the care that the letter was tied so that it wouldn't be hurt, Duncan figured that Dawn was the one who sent the bird. Even though they'd never met, he had heard a lot about her. Quickly skimming the brief message, he felt his face turn white with fear. Mal... had been triggered? AGAIN?!

"Shit, the world needs to know!" he yelled, startling the bird. "How can I be stuck in this jail cell while stuff happens?!" He glanced at the calendar he had tacked to the wall. It showed that there was a year left until his release. By then it would be too late.

He heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to his cell. He groaned. Probably just the guard coming to check on him.

"What do you want?!" he yelled at the door. The one-way glass that made up the door had a conveniently placed slot that could be opened when a visitor came in opened now, revealing a set of brown eyes.

"I'm here to bail you out, Duncan."

He swore.

The person smirked.

"Miss me?" asked Courtney.

* * *

**I like suspense. Don't blame me. I don't actually ship Duncney, or Gwuncan for that matter. Now, I present to you the first of many... RANDOM QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! The title is self explanatory! So today's question is...**

**Which do YOU like better, Duncney, Gwuncan, Gwourtney (GwenxCourtney :3) or none?**

**Personally, I ship Gwourtney... NO ONE CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE. XD Okay, back to the drill. R&amp;R, flames used for sacrifice by Izzy, and if you have any ideas for what should happen next, PM me! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOOO! Yeah, this'll likely never happen in the future. See ya!**


	5. THE PENCIL GOD

**Guys... 791 views in this month only... AND I PUBLISHED THIS ONLY LIKE 5 DAYS AGO! *spits out nonexistent hot cocoa* (If you read my other fanfiction Secrets, you'll get that gag, but I'm pretty sure y'all didn't cuz that's Minecraft and this is Total Drama) BUT GUYS, THIS IS AMAZING! Thanks for the 28 reviews, 6 favorites, and 8 follows! *throws cotton candy everywhere... no, literally freaking EVERYWHERE* Okay, now for the story!**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Cody yelled, banging his fist on the table. "Mal, the psychotic evil personality with anger issues... is BACK?!"

"Shh!" Sam hissed. Or rather, Dakota did the hissing. The three were exchanging news at the local McRonald's restaurant. He looked around nervously. "We don't want too many people getting wind of this!" He motioned to the gaggle of fangirls who had set up shop behind Cody, giggling as Sam pointed them out. Thankfully for Cody, Sierra was not among them.

"Where'd you even learn this from anyway?" Cody asked. "I kinda hope it's not some Mike stalker."

"No, I heard it from B, who heard it from Dawn," Sam explained. "She is a master at predicting."

"I noticed," said Noah, sliding his food tray next to Cody, who blushed and scooted to make room for him. "So, the Pencil God is back."

Cody erupted into laughter, while Dakota sat confused. "Who Pencil God?"

"It's just something I read online," Noah said casually. "Fans thought it stupid that Mal-slash-Mike had such skinny arms yet was still able to break Al's wrist. A fan was annoying a role-player with the name." All four were now roaring with laughter, but abruptly stopped when Mal himself approached the table, disguised as Mike.

"Find it funny, do you?" Mal snarled.

"Oh no, is the pencil god going to hurt me?" Noah mocked. "I'd hate to end up like poor Al!"

Something seemed to spark in Mal's eyes. "You're going first," he growled, then shoved open the doors and walked away from the eating establishment.

There was silence in the little group as they absorbed what just happened. Finally, Cody said, "Noah... that was dangerous. I mean, sure, he got burned but he's a psycho killer, remember?"

"Me think you no want him as enemy," Dakota warned.

"He said 'first to go'..." Sam mused. "Crap! He wants to take over the world! We have to tell the others!"

"Of what, the imminent threat of the pencil god?" Noah snorted.

Cody lost it. "LOOK, IT'S YOUR HIDE WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE HERE! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, AT LEAST BE HELPFUL AND STOP SNARKING FOR 5 FREAKING SECONDS!" He stopped and panted for air.

Sam and Dakota were cowering under shelters made of chairs and tables. Sam spoke up. "Maybe... a little rough?" The joint had been deserted, even by the employees.

Noah turned to Cody. A tinge of approval lingered in his otherwise monotonous voice as he said, "There's hope for you yet, Cody."

* * *

**If I got the character's personalities kinda wrong, I apologize. I actually have never watched much of Total Drama besides TDAS is the only season I watched, unless random bits of TDI, TDA, and TDWT count. So. R&amp;R, PM ideas, flames for sacrifice, et cetera et cetera. ****Question is:**

**Which of Mike's personalities are your favorite?**

**Yeah. See ya!**


	6. Aleheather

**NEW CHAPTER WOOOOOO! All right, these chapters don't actually take that long to type so I might post one every day or something. OR SOMETHING!**

* * *

The doorbell rang again. Alejandro froze up. _He's back already?_

He peeked out the window. Nope, just Heather. Phew.

"Hola, mi amor. Is there something you needed?" he asked politely.

"Hi Alejandro, could I stay over here for a while?" Heather asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "It's not like you to be so kind, chica."

Heather groaned. "Look, Al, my mom kicked me out of the house cuz I made my brother give me his ice cream. Now let me in."

"Was it good ice cream?"

"No, not really." She smiled. Alejandro let her in... but a low voice cut through the air.

"Aww, am I intruding on a moment?" Mal smirked. "A shame, I guess I'll just wait until you're done here."

"Mal." Alejandro's voice was cold. "Go away, I'm comforting my girlfriend."

"'Go away, I'm comforting my girlfriend,'" Mal sneered. "How sad. I thought we had a deal? Surely you haven't forgotten it that fast, peon..."

"You did WHAT?!" Heather screamed indignantly, putting the pieces together. "You're collaborating with the most murderous person, even more than CHRIS, goddammit, and you expect ME to be okay with it?!"

Alejandro started to panic. "No, Heather, it's not like that! You see" -

"I DON'T CARE!" Heather cried. "He tried to kill me, or become a mutant like that freak Dakota, he was going to throw me into that toxic moat, you saw it too! I knew you were a manipulative yet extremely handsome jerk, and that's what made me fall in love with you!" At this point she was hyperventilating.

"Chica, you don't understand!"

"Then I don't want to understand! All I know is that you're hanging with a guy who tried to kill everyone and even _planned_ to meet with him! That's it!" She wrenched herself out of Alejandro's arms. "I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" She ran away crying.

"Heather..." Alejandro moaned. He became aware of someone clearing his throat.

"Well, well, well..." Mal said quietly. "Now that SHE'S out of the way, we can get down to business. I have a task for you..."

Mal began to talk, but Alejandro wasn't listening. He cast a glance toward the direction Heather ran off. She was long gone.

_One day, mi amor. One day I'll tell you the truth._

* * *

**That's all. You know the usual if you've read that far. Question of the day is:**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR AND WHY?!**

**Izzy: I'm sacrificing Krystal!**

**Me: That's nice- wait, WHAT?!**

**Krystal: (strung over fire) Help!**

**Me: Oh god! (runs to try rescue Krystal) *yelling over shoulder* THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU FLAME ME! I'M PONY AND SEE YA!**


	7. New POV

**Let's do dis. I got nothing to say today.**

* * *

Zoey was chilling in her retro-style bedroom (duh!) when a dove flew into her window.

"Hi Feathers!" she called. Opening up the scroll tied to his leg, she scanned it. Her face betrayed no expression. She glanced at the wall. The only modern thing in her room was a scrapbook. It held pictures of her and Mike's time on Total Drama - through ROTI and All-Stars.

This was all the things they had done to defeat Mal, and when they thought he was gone, did he just stay dead and let them live out their lives? Did Cam, Al, Courtney, Gwen and Scott suffer through everything on the show for nothing?

Quietly, Zoey rummaged through her drawers and pulled out the old Commando Zoey gear. Tying her headband around her head, she whispered, "It is ON, Mal."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, I wrote this in 7 minutes. Because of this I have no question. Bye!**


	8. THE MOMENT! (not really)

**Hey guys, I'm back! Now, I noticed a lot of you people saying stuff about The Pencil God. In fact, that was taken from a REAL online conversation with a REAL fan with a REAL roleplayer. The link is for YouTube, and so here it is: /channel/UCMAnv1ST2TB-auGdDan85bA/discussion Look for TheLadybug177's post (it's a little far down) and look for me, Ponythekidrs, and Wolvesofbeyond Aj posting rapid fire pencil godliness at Mal. Don't use the nickname on him, though, we're kinda in a trolling alliance. Madame Rodoshe will be really happy when she reads dis chapter. I own nothing! XDDD Let's go.**

* * *

_5:47 a.m., next day_

Valanie was an ordinary girl - pretty, kind, and really into fashion. Oh, and she knows karate. Kicking the last pieces of debris she was practicing on, she prepared to get home before the sun rose and everyone noticed that she was missing.

She spotted a familiar sight, Mike. He usually wandered around the neighborhood, but not so early in the morning. As she got closer, she gasped. That wasn't Mike, that was Mal! And was that a knife he was holding, while hanging around Noah's house?!

Running swiftly, she ran up and kicked Mal in the head. No sooner had she landed then his hand gripped her wrist tightly.

"You DARED to kick me, Mal, in the HEAD?!" he growled angrily. "You'll pay for this..."

"Oh yeah?" Valanie asked smugly. "Well, you decided to mess with the wrong girl." She kneed him in the kiwis.

Mal gasped and momentarily shifted into Mike. "HELP!" he yelled, then shifted back to Mal.

"That peon, I'll punish him later..." Mal muttered. "Now back to that insolent"- Valanie was gone. "Where'd she go?!"

Dawn was breaking. Cursing, Mal dropped the knife and ran back to his house.

Valanie, who had been hidden in the trees, jumped out after she was sure Mal had gone home. Sprinting in the opposite direction, she was focused on only one thing...

Dextin had that video of Alejandro and Mal. If the world wasn't to come to ruin, he would have to post it.

* * *

**Valanie belongs to Madame Rodoshe - I know you've been waiting for this moment for a looong time. Question of the day is:**

**DID YOU CHECK OUT THE PENCIL GOD THING?! (lol)**

**You know the usual - R&amp;R, PM ideas, and any flames will be used to sacrifice the offender.**

**Krystal: (sizzling) I'm. Safe. To a point, anyway...**

**Me: Bad Izzy! She didn't flame the story!**

**Izzy: But - but it was so tempting!**

**Me: Go sacrifice someone else!**

**Izzy: (starts chasing Owen)**

**Owen: It's okay I'm used to this!**

**See ya!**


	9. Secrets Withheld

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, my Internet was being crappy and wouldn't load the page. WATCH OUT, THIS CHAPTER IS SHIPPY! :D Here we go!**

* * *

_Back in the day before, people!_

"COURTNEY?!" Duncan protested. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to bail you out," Courtney replied cooly. "Let's go."

"Why is it so easy?" Duncan complained. "I'd expect you'd want something in return, it's not like you'd do it out of the goodness of your heart..."

Courtney scowled, then her expression cleared. "We need to get back together. Turns out, the producers paid Gwen to wreck our relationship... I don't blame her, pretty much anyone on the show would do that except maybe those people who are all for friendship... wait, Gwen's one of them!" She facepalmed. "But yeah, my price is that we need to hook up again."

"Do you seriously think I'd do this whole fucking romance business again?" Duncan asked incredulously. "My life was ruined because of all the drama that happened after Gwen and I started going out."

She smirked. "Well, I guess you could stay here and rot while Mal kills everyone if you want..."

"How do you know about - I mean, why would you say that?" Duncan cringed, knowing that he just confirmed the fact.

"I have my ways. Now, how about that kiss?"

"No one said anything about kisses!"

Courtney raised her eyebrows.

Duncan groaned and kissed her. After all these years without her lips to comfort him had stressed him out, even if he didn't know it. But there was one little memory, no more than a fragment, really, that spoiled the moment.

After the kiss, which seemed so long and so short at the same time, Courtney smiled and got up.

"I guess I'll go bail you now," she said. She walked out the door.

Duncan sighed. If only going back to date Courtney could be so easy, when they were both hiding secrets from one another.

* * *

**Question of the day is:**

**WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE TD FANFICTION BESIDES THIS ONE?! (Really! Don't be a suck-up!)**

**That's all for now! See ya!**

**UPDATE: I know there are Mal roleplayers who comment on this story and say that I suck. I understand that this is part of the roleplaying business, but kindly refrain from saying these things about my writing. I usually only get like 15 minutes a day to update, and that's technically me doing homework so my teacher doesn't get suspicious from me staying on the problem "How many people made 6 flowerpots?" (the answer is 5, btw) for 15 minutes. I know this is kinda wrong for me to do, but...**

**IZZY, SACRIFICE MAL! Not the roleplayers, just Mal in the story.**

**Mal: You can't do that! I'm the villain and pretty much this whole story was created for me to rule!**

**Me: WATCH ME!**

**Izzy: SACRIFICE! (runs toward Mal who runs away screaming like a little girl)**

**Okay, now I'm out for today. See ya for real!**


	10. DRAMATIC!

**I own nothing! Cussing and character deaths in this chapter! But anyway, this is a huge chapter for me! Like this is where the story starts to get huge and dramatic and crap! And you'll all hate me by the end of it!**

**Everyone: WHAAAAAAT?!**

**Me: Eheheheh... READ THE STORY! *pushes people's faces into their computer screens***

* * *

Dawn ran through the woods, the branches clawing at her hair. She didn't stop. Didn't care about teleporting or levitation.

All she knew was that one of her precious friends was in danger, and that she had to get there fast.

* * *

_In a dark alleyway..._

"N-noah?" Alejandro asked shakily.

"Oh, look, it's the eel," Noah replied calmly. "Is there something you needed?"

"A-amigo, nothing personal, okay?" Al held up a knife.

Noah's eyes widened. "Holy. Shit." He turned and tried to run, but a certain malicious persona stopped him.

"Wow, AL, you've gone soft," Mal purred. He glanced at Noah and grinned, holding up his own knife. He grasped the front of Noah's sweater vest. "Bye bye," he smiled, slitting Noah's throat in one smooth motion. Letting go of Noah's corpse and taking no notice as it crumpled to the ground, Mal glared at Alejandro.

"Peon, go do what I told you to do, unless you want to go the same way as the sarcastic dimwit over here," he growled.

Al meeped, grabbed the body, and melted away into the shadows.

* * *

"Cody?"

He cringed. It was Sierra again.

"Cody? Where are you?!"

He decided to stay in the trash bin that he had dove into to try and escape the fangirl.

"Seriously, Cody! It's important!"

_More important than a picture of me sleeping? _Cody thought, disgusted. _Not likely._

"I'm going to call your mother!"

Well, THAT was a threat. His mom had been delighted when she found out that her son had a fan following. The last time Cody had tried to evade Sierra, his mom had scolded him for not appreciating others' ideas.

"Yes?" he finally called. The trash can's lid opened and Sierra looked in.

"Codykins! I'm so glad I found you and that- that-" She burst into tears.

"That...?" Cody questioned cautiously.

"That... you weren't dead like-"

"Oh my god." Cody's eyes widened. "Not..."

Sierra nodded.

"Show me," Cody said gravely.

Sierra led him through the sprawling residential area, until they reached the graffitied wall. No one knew why it was constructed, but it was 10 feet high and the same length wide. Over the years, teenagers (mostly Duncan, come to think of it) had sprayed designs and pictures on it. The wall usually was a place of gathering since it was so conspicuous, but now there was a huge crowd of camera people gathered around the base.

Cody pushed through the mass. Finally elbowing aside a news reporter, he looked up and gasped.

"Oh my god," he said again.

Noah was hanging from some chains that seemed to have been newly erected at the top of the wall. He was most certainly dead.

Cody just stood and stared. Sierra watched Cody sadly. She didn't know Noah too well, but she knew that he had meant a lot to her Codykins. Gently, she placed her arm around him and led him away.

* * *

_Hours later, but not many..._

The six friends (and one robotic dog) approached the huge wall. Silently, they observed the limp body hanging from the chains. Finally, Ebony broke the silence.

"Well. That's just... fuck."

"Yeah," Dextin agreed. His spiky brown hair seemed even more so than usual. "I mean, who'd do that? His only fault was being too sarcastic!" They stood in silence again.

"We know who to blame, though," Krystal sighed.

"Oh no," Kayla laughed deliriously. "Not this Mal stuff again."

"Why shouldn't it be Mal who did it?" Crystal pointed out. "You saw all the evidence in that video Dextroid recorded."

"Because- because it just can't!" Kayla burst out. "You saw the finale, Mal was destroyed!" She looked desperately around the cluster, searching each face for a hint of support.

"You're just nervous that The Malevolent One is back," a voice said, not unkindly. The six (seven, counting the dog) whipped around to face Dawn. Kayla's face turned scarlet and Dawn sighed. "I just don't know why no one likes me reading their mind."

"You SHOULDN'T read their minds anyway!" Kayla sputtered. "That's like invading privacy, freak!"

Dawn flushed and started spitting out private information. "Well, you're the one who wore pink frills and dresses during kindergarten, had a crush on the most unpopular boy in the grade, cried because-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared Kayla, and she lunged for Dawn, who easily dodged. Snarling, she prepared for another pounce-

"STOP!" Ebony screamed, and they froze in mid-fight. "We don't need to fight, god damn- Look, we were all scared frickin shitless last time..." She trailed off, and the teens had a collective flashback to the time that seemed like Mal was going to win Total Drama All-Stars.

Of course, Mike lived in their neighborhood, so what was to stop Mal from terrorizing the residents? It came as a great relief to them when Mike regained control and vanquished Mal once and for all.

Diamond, who was quiet the whole time, finally spoke up. "Dextin, you know what you need to do."

Dextin was caught off guard. "...What?"

"Post that video of Al and Mal on the internet. You still do have that super popular ViewTube account, right?"

"What, TDPoketBeasts860? Yeah, but why- oh."

"Innocent people are dying. Mal must be stopped."

"Hey guys!" Krystal yelled. "Look at this!"

"What, the graffiti?" Crystal yelled back. "Not interested!"

"No, but look, it's different!"

They scrambled over to the back of the wall, where Kryssi was standing.

"'Do you regret calling me Pencil God?'" Kayla read aloud. "Wait, Noah would call who Pencil God?"

Krystal was whistling innocently until Dawn slapped her. "Ow! Okay, fine, I started the nickname 'Pencil God' for Mal. Or at least I helped with it. But don't go thinking that it's my fault Noah's dead because of a stupid nickname!"

"Nah," Crystal said nonchalantly. "I would call him 'Pencil God' too."

"Okay, Robopup!" Dextin commanded, addressing the robotic dog. "Tell Dextroid to upload the video, okay?" The dog barked and sped off.

"And now," Ebony said, "we wait."

* * *

**Longest. Chapter. EVER. Question ****of the day is:**

**WOULD YOU HAVE CALLED MAL 'PENCIL GOD' TO HIS FACE, EVEN WITH THE FEAR OF DEATH AND ALL THAT JAZZ?**

**I would, it would be worth it a thousand times over. So, R&amp;R, PM ideas, and the sacrificial flames! Yes, Mal survived them but it doesn't show that he was sacrificed in the story because that exists on a separate plane of existence. Constructive criticism appreciated, which is to say that you point out any problems you have with my writing as long as you actually have a problem with it. Anything about just saying I suck without a legitimate reason will be ignored. Anything about why did I kill off Noah will also be ignored.**

**Noah: I'm an angel!**

**Me: No you're not, go sit in the corner!**

**See ya!**


	11. No comment

**I'm back and ready to write a filler chapter! Nah. Well... I own nothing! Except Kryssi!**

**Kryssi: What.**

**Me: You're a figment of my imagination... XD**

**Kryssi: MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE! *bangs head on table* Beer please...**

**Me: You're fifteen, Kryssi.**

**Kryssi: *bangs head on table again***

* * *

Dextin was staring at his computer. The screen was at a page that said, "The True Story of Noah's Death Part 1." It was the video of Mal and Alejandro starting the alliance. Slowly he tapped the refresh button over and over, watching the views scale up. Five hundred. A thousand. A hundred thousand. A million. Comments began to spam the comment box. "Al killed Noah?" "Wait, Mal's back?" "Are you freaking kidding me? This is a boatload of crap." "Aww, how sweet that Alejandro's defending Heather!"

He realized he was throwing his life away, that Mal would surely target him next. He didn't care. As long as people who were truly innocent weren't killed, it would be okay. Taking a deep breath, he posted a second video. This one was part 2. It showed why Noah was killed and the graffiti on the back of the wall. Thank god one of the Cody fangirls had her phone out and he was able to get the video from her for... a fairly reasonable price.

He watched the views scale up on that one too. He just hoped that he would be able to get everything out before Mal tracked him down. His heartbeats were numbered as far as he was concerned.

Also, apparently TDPoketBeast860 now has 1 million subs because of all the concerned people who're worried about their welfare. Dextin smiled ruefully. These people, who Mal never heard of, are worried that he may track them down to kill. How pathetically intriguing.

He checked his FootBook account. Sure enough, his posts about Mal had thousands of likes. He posted a reminder now. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Mal hasn't heard of most of you people. You'll be fine." He leaned back, hoping that his time wouldn't be coming soon.

* * *

Beth was strolling down the street, going to Lindsay's house. Suddenly, a dark hand clapped onto her mouth, and she was dragged into a side street.

* * *

"Who is TDPoketBeast860?" Mal growled, addressing Beth.

"I-I don't know!" Beth whimpered. "I grew up on a farm, I don't know about social media or video games!"

Mal's eyes narrowed. "You're lying, peon."

Beth's face paled even more, if that was possible. "N-no! I actually d-don't know who TD whatever it was is!"

"Stop whining!" Mal snarled, and Beth stopped crying, but she still was shaking from head to toe. "Ugh, why did I even choose to interrogate you?"

"Y-yeah!" Beth said, still shuddering. "C-can I go now?"

"Fine."

She turned to leave, but another knife stopped her from leaving.

"On second thought, I changed my mind," Mal sneered, killing her. Instead of hanging her on the wall this time, though, he decided to leave her where she was. Waste of space.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I like this suspense. Should I change the genre of the story to Horror/Suspense instead of Adventure/Suspense? It doesn't seem like such an adventure to me. It seems like a movie where everyone is picked off one by one. Like Non-Stop! That new movie with the terrorist who told the air marshal that he's going to kill one person on the plane every twenty minutes unless he is paid an amount of money. No, I never watched it but I saw commercials. I guess the question is "should I change the genre, and to what?" See ya!**


	12. Persona showdown thing

**I guess I will end up changing the genre. This story is now a Horror/Suspense story. But, omigod, this is kinda fun to write. Call me messed up, I don't care.**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned the show until now, what makes you think I have alluva sudden?**

* * *

"Crap!" Diamond screeched. She had dropped a bowl of soup on her foot. Even worse, it was hot.

She could feel Sukai trying to come out due to her MPD. _Oh no you don't! _she screamed mentally.

Cursing, Diamond cleaned up the soup. That just about spoiled any plan she had of a homemade meal today. Casting a glance at a huge collection of cereals on the shelf, she groaned. Since cereal was starting to taste kinda bland, she didn't want to eat any more of it unless it was ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NECESSARY. _I guess I'll just go to Kryssi's house for dinner. Thank god her parents never complain about me being there._

She set out to Krystal's house. As the sun set, she basked in the warm glow, then accidentally strayed too close to a fateful alley. Mal dragged her into the alley.

Shaking her, he demanded, "Who is TDPoketBeast860?! TELL ME!"

Diamond gasped. Then her eyes turned black. Literally. When she spoke, her voice was lower and a lot more dangerous. "So, you're the 'Malevolent One' Diamond keeps comparing me to." Looking him over, she added in an undertone, "Not like you resemble one, emo boy."

Mal's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Casually, the persona said, "Lady Dorlina, also known as your doom if you don't let go."

"Well, I'm the one with a weapon," Mal growled.

"I don't need a weapon." Dorlina smiled maliciously, and Mal slowly let go. "Thank you," she said without a hint of gratitude.

"I'm going to ask you again, who are you?" Mal asked suspiciously.

"Well, I am Dorlina, Lady Dorlina to you," she began, but Mal shook his head.

"Names mean nothing. I could be called Fluffle Puff and still be terrifying in the sense that I could kill anyone," Mal argued.

Dorlina rolled her eyes. "Fine, I am the personality of Diamond's that comes out spontaneously and has a taste for murder and bloodshed. I am more than capable of killing anyone who displeases me, and I don't just break toys," she sneered, watching Mal turn red with rage.

Trying to maintain his composure, Mal forced out, "Did your original tell you about what I'm planning to do?"

"Oh yes," Dorlina said, sounding bored and inspecting her fingernails. "Take over the world, use Al as your slave, killing contestants, blah blah blah. Now," she said, leaning toward Mal with a glint in her coal-black eye, "I do believe you'd need some help, instead of having the world run by a persona who says I could call him Fluffle Puff and breaks toys."

Mal frowned. "You mean you'd help me in return for ruling the world as well?"

"Of course not. I would help you in return for you helping me to get rid of the damn originals."

Mal hesitated, then said, "Deal. But do you know who TDPoketBeast860 is?"

Dorlina smiled, her eyes turning back to Diamond's shade of yellow. Only now, they were a little darker than they were before. "Yes, he's that idiot Dextin who lives down the street." She pointed.

"Fuck, he was there the whole time and I didn't notice?!" Mal groaned. Dorlina nodded, then grinned again.

"Until next time, Fluffle Puff..." She slipped away.

* * *

**Diamond and Dorlina belong to shinxshinx1595. Question of the day is!**

**DID YOU UNDERSTAND THE FLUFFLE PUFF PART? IF YOU DIDN'T I RECOMMEND WATCHING FLUFFYMIXER'S VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE.**

**You know the usual, see ya!**


	13. Filler

**People, stop asking for Mal vs Commando Zoey! Seriously, bugging me for it will NOT make it get any closer. I am saving that for the climax of the story and if you don't want this story to end so fast please stop. I apologize for the filler today, some IRL issues have gotten in the way and I might not be able to update as frequently as I would like but I needed to post something.**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama and its characters belong to Fresh TV.**

* * *

Mike struggled to throw off the chains holding him down. Even though it had been two days, he still couldn't get out of them. Finally exerting his last reserves of strength, he was forced to give up once again.

He glanced over at the rock holding him down. Mal's face seemed to be mocking him.

It would be easier to give up now, Mike realized.

But what would be worse?

To give up now, to lose all hope and take it easy, but watch your whole world crumble around you?

Or to keep going, face certain death, but with the prospect of hope that the enemy could be defeated?

So he kept trying.

* * *

**Don't you dare say anything about how this is a crappy excuse for a chapter, cuz I DON'T CARE OKAY?! I'm sorry if I seem a little touchy, but my parents have found out that my brother was playing video games when he was supposed to be working and they're going to install a program that monitors anything I do on my computer... and this is the only computer in the house. Since I've been writing on stolen time, this is a huge thing for me (in a bad way) so y'all are just going to have to bear with me. Question of the day: WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE TD CHARACTER AND WHY?**

**See ya!**


	14. MOAR FILLER!

**Okay, my parents have not installed the software yet, so let's do dis stuff! Also, my favorite character is Heather. Reason: We are so fucking similar it's not funny. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Crystal was slouching around in her room and sighed. The day was almost through and she needed to get something done... She glanced outside. Her house - no, apartment - was above an unassuming alleyway. Unfortunately, while this fact was unbeknownst to her, this alley was NOT the one where all the drama **(A/N: Get it? This is a TD fanfic... No? You don't like puns? You guys suck)**, so to speak, had been happening.

She got up and yawned. Such a beautiful day, wasted by lounging in her room. Bored, she flicked on the TV and channel surfed for a while. Eventually she got to channel 1, where it opened at a recap of Noah's... no. Don't think about that.

Lulled by the quiet tranquility and buzzing of the TV, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_...stal! Crystal!_

She woke with a start. It was still late afternoon. Was someone calling her?

_Crystal Lee!_

Yup, someone was certainly calling her. But who... Her gaze landed on the TV. It was on something... channel zero? She glanced at the remote, still under her hand. It was on the "channel down" button. She must have pressed it in her sleep.

_Crystal, seriously! This is important!_

Her head snapped back to the TV. And in a little box on-screen was... Dextin?

"Holy mother of Palutena, why the fuck are you on TV?" Crystal yelped.

"Keep it down!" Dextin hushed, looking embarrassed. "I installed this channel on your TV last time I was over as a security measure."

"You've been doing WHAT now?" Crystal asked, a little miffed.

Dextin sighed. "Yeah, I know that was messed up but anyway, I think Mal's coming for me."

"No shit, Sherlock," Crystal grumbled. "Is there anything else you want to tell me other than that annoyingly useless piece of information everyone already knows?"

Dextin considered this for a while. "Nope!" He grinned at the expression on Crystal's face. "Have a nice day!" The screen reverted into white noise and static.

* * *

**Heh, Dextin being a little brat. Crystal belongs to That one Mudkip and Dextin belongs to Madame Rodoshe. Question! IS!**

**DO YOU LIKE MEH SWORD? *brandishes sword in your face* IT'S MADE OF FREAKIN DIAMOND!**

**Diamond: WHAT?!**

**Me: I meant the mineral substance diamond!**

**Diamond: I feel so offended.**

**Me: Anyway, do you know where the reference is from? That'll probably give you a clue to what other fanbases I'm in...**

**You know the usual if you got this far! SEE YA!**


	15. More OC fun

**I like suspense. XD Hence all the filler stuff.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_A couple of weeks later..._

The small group was gathered around the graffiti wall. Ever since... uh... you know, Noah had been given a proper funeral, which kind of cast a gloomy shadow over the entire town. Once again, it was a meeting place, except that they wouldn't be using it for anything cheerful for a while.

Again, there was silence, until it was broken. "Where's Dextin and Diamond?" Krystal asked.

"I... actually don't know," Kayla deadpanned. "At home, probably. They've been acting strange lately."

"Yeah!" Ebony agreed. "Diamond's started being all gloom-and-doom and bullying random people, and Dextin's just been holing himself in his room, making explosions and failed inventions."

"That's not quite out-of-character for Dextin," Krystal sighed. "But Diamond? The sweet girl who never does anything wrong? That's messed."

"I heard she's not changing personalities anymore either," Kayla supplied. "Messed up, huh?"

"Maybe she's got them under control?" Ebony seemed to be asking a question.

The three started to bicker about what happened to their friends, until Crystal moaned, "Guys, stop."

They looked at her. Something was a little off...

She turned to Ebony. "You said Diamond's been bullying random people?"

Ebony nodded without a sound.

"Crap." Crystal turned away. "And has she been disappearing more and more often, never saying what she's doing, and the like?"

The other three nodded again.

"Well, that's just..." Turning back to them, she added, "Have you heard of Dorlina?"

"No?" Kayla also sounded like she was asking a question. "Why, should we have?"

"No. Diamond's usually uncomfortable talking about her," Crystal said.

"How do you know about her then?" Krystal asked.

"Easy," Crystal replied. "I've been in so many other fanfictions that I know."

* * *

_In the real world_

Pony banged her fists on the keyboard. "LEAVE THE FOURTH WALL ALONE!"

* * *

Crystal scowled and looked up. "You don't tell me what to do, author!" Hearing no response, she sighed.

"That would explain a lot, anyway," Krystal sighed.

"We should protect Dextin from Dorlina," Kayla said, resolute. Receiving confused glances, she added, "What? If you have evil personas, they'll naturally want to help each other out!" Still getting confused glances, she sighed. "And you guys are the ones older than me... Okay, so it's like this..."

* * *

**And after that, Kayla just explained everything, everyone was like "oh" and went home. The end for now!**

**Kayla: I can see why you didn't write us doing that.**

**Krystal belongs to me, Kayla belongs to spider-kidd, Ebony belongs to totaldramadramadrama, and Crystal belongs to That one Mudkip.**

**Question of the day: Do you play Pokemon? If so, who's your favorite Pokemon and why? If you don't, then who in TD is your least favorite character?**

**I like Greninjas, because they're so versatile and have a huge moveset, blah blah blah, and I don't have a least favorite character. Well, maybe Justin, because he's kinda conceited and was, in short, the worst antagonist in history with the sole exception of Mal. What? He didn't eliminate that many people, and he didn't do much. But at least Mal was evil.**

**R&amp;R, PM ideas, and if you flame you'll be sacrificed. See ya!**


	16. Random Things

**I own nothing! Notch, I hate trying to write romance, but oh well.**

* * *

Heather woke up still crying. Tearstains soaked the pillow. Her hair was a mess from where she'd been lying on the bed for the past few weeks, crying. Refusing meals, eating only random bits of chocolate, and throwing her many paperweights that she kept for that purpose at her siblings, she thought about _him._

Ever since that cursed video came out, she had been able to figure out that Alejandro had been blackmailed into working with Mal. She didn't blame him. The "deal with the devil" was, after all, over her.

Still thinking about him. His eyes. His hair. The feel of his lips on hers.

His voice, taunting her through many familiar songs.

_"This is how we will end it~ This game we have played/ This is how we will end it~ Your bill must be paid!"_

What bill? As far as she knew, she never did anything to him... besides possibly kicking him off the edge of an active volcano. She giggled.

Some of these song lyrics actually came in handy. Like they actually fit into the situation. For example, from the same song - only she was the one singing -

_"I'm wedged, in a hole, this isn't right! If I'm going down make it a fair fight! It's beneath you, to abandon a girl in a ditch/ Offer me my dignity, I haven't got a stitch..."_

Yeah, she could sing that, but that would be too embarrassing. And all those songs for the million she hadn't even got to do anything with.

But, hey, she wasn't a wussy. Not that girl everyone can walk on. She popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

Should she be able to forgive him? She wanted to, but she didn't want to be the needy one who ran back crying to her boyfriend. Still -

Throwing a thick rope out the window, she slid down it and ran down the street. Her hair was a mess... still, but she didn't care. Not about makeup, clothes, fashion...

Not today. Today, she would apologize to Alejandro and make everything right.

* * *

_Ding-dong._

Dextin opened the door. Standing outside was a very furious Mal.

"Hi little Girl Scout!" Dextin yelled. "NO, I DON'T WANT ANY COOKIES!" He slammed the door in Mal's face, leaving him confused.

"...what?"

* * *

**Ha ha! Anyway, question of the day is:**

**Did you ever want to scream out a TDWT song in an appropriate situation? What was the situation? Why would you do it? And if the answer is no... well... GO SIT IN THE CORNER. Nah.**

**I wanted to go skydiving for spring break, but Mom said no... mostly because the only reason why was so that I could sing "Before We Die". Also, I ended up singing "Oui, My Friends" at my friend because she was in love with a guy I don't like... yeah.**

**R&amp;R, PM ideas, and please follow/favorite! Seriously, you Guests, go get accounts so you can follow instead of checking back every day through your computer's history! And if you flame you'll be sacrificed. That's all. See ya!**


	17. Cody freaking out

**Disclaimer… um… I don't own anything, but I haven't owned it up to this point, so...**

**Sorry for the delay, I have a severe case of writer's block.**

* * *

Cody sat on his bed, staring at nothing.

How could Noah be gone, when all he did was call Mal a "pencil god"? That was nothing, compared to half of the other things that people did to enrage Mal. Sure, the producers forbade Mal from killing everyone on the show, but still...

Someone knocked at the door. Cody sighed. His mom was getting overprotective of him, scared that something would happen now that Noah was dead. She seemed to be determined to keep him away from anything that could hurt him, resulting in her locking him into his room and checking on him every five minutes. This must be how Cameron feels.

The door was knocked on again. "Cody?" his mom asked.

He didn't answer.

Addressing someone else, his mom said, more quietly, "He's in there. Didn't feel safe with the psycho killer on the loose."

Cody bit back a laugh. Mal, the guy who killed his best friend, was now reduced to "psycho killer". How sad.

Another muted voice replied, "It's okay, ma'am. I know how worried you are with everything going on."

His mom sounded like she was smiling as she said, "You're a good girl."

The door creaked open. Sierra walked in, looking around at the room.

Cody turned over to look at her. "What do you want?"

She sighed. "Cody, I'm sorry about Noah…"

He just nodded, then turned away.

Sierra stepped closer to the bed and sat down.

Finally, Cody snapped, "Why are you so surprised? You're my freaking stalker! You already know about my bedroom! You know everything about me, goddammit!"

She pouted. "Well, it's different when you're actually in the room, as opposed to just taking pictures outside…"

Cody rolled his eyes. "I bet you even take pictures of me sleeping and changing."

Sierra giggled nervously. "Yeah, about that…"

"Look, just leave me alone. Why do you think that having my personal stalker would make me feel better?"

"No one else was volunteering to make you feel better, so I took it upon myself!"

"W-what?"

"I'm not just the notorious fangirl you know me to be, Cody. I have an actual personality, and I plan to use it!"

"Okay…"

"Cody, I want you to be happy."

"Ugh, you sound like my mom now…"

"Fine, if you don't want me here then -" Sierra stormed out of the room.

Somehow, Cody felt like he regretted it.

* * *

**Yeah, you know what to do. Also, I'm going on vacation over break, and the vacation will be Tuesday through Friday so don't expect anything from me till then.**

**Question: What's your favorite song right now? Mine is Make A Move by Icon For Hire. It fits in with the later scenes in this fanfic. See ya!**


	18. Refriggulously huge chapter

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I was on a spring break trip... thingy. Okay, this chapter is really long by my standards! I was writing this over 3 days! So grab a snack or something cuz this is going to be epic...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series or any of its characters.**

* * *

Alejandro was running.

Couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't escape the monster that was his master.

Any moment now, Mal would come calling to have Alejandro murder yet another person who so much as glanced at him funny.

He was sick and tired of this endless, deadly cycle: insult, murder, grieve, repeat.

Running, feet pounding on the road, breathe in and out.

Turning a corner, Al kept running until-

"Stop!"

He turned. It was Dawn, the mystical fortune-teller who could read auras.

"What do you want?" He had not intended to make it sound like an accusation, but his patience had long since worn thin. Receiving no answer, he started running again. To his amusement, Dawn was levitating right beside him.

"You don't need to work for Mal, you know..." she said.

Alejandro finally stopped, since it was getting hard to talk and run at the same time. He replied bitterly, "How could I do that? You know what will happen if I don't."

Dawn smiled. "It's amazing how strong your devotion to Heather is, even when you must commit unspeakable acts to save her."

Alejandro sighed. "I guess I could resign if I wanted to, but I assume you know what'll happen then."

They stood in silence.

"I'll come with you," Dawn offered.

Alejandro smiled. "That's very kind of you, amiga. But I'll have to refuse. I don't want to get any more innocent people involved."

Dawn nodded. "I understand. I'd have done the same."

Alejandro gasped. "Heather. She has the right to know the truth..."

"It's okay. If you want to talk to her, I would advise going to the graffiti wall in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Dawn. For everything."

"You're welcome, Alejandro. I do hope we can meet again under less dangerous circumstances."

* * *

He walked into his house. Mal was waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" he growled. "You're freaking late."

"I see no need to tell you," Alejandro replied coolly. "You're not my mother, Pencil God." Mal flinched.

"You WILL tell me, Al," he warned.

Alejandro snorted derisively. "Only if I were your servant, which I'm not."

Mal swelled up with fury. "So what are you then?"

"Someone who doesn't need to listen to you." Mal gaped, then recovered.

"What about your weak little girlfriend?"

"Weak? Well, she won a season of Total Drama, something Your Pencilness has been unable to do."

He ignored that. "I'm ashamed of you, Al. You won't carry through with your deal. And for that, you're going to pay."

* * *

"Hello?" Heather called. "Alejandro, are you there?"

She heard panting behind her. Turning, she saw Dawn.

"Heather!" Dawn cried. "It's terrible! I told Alejandro to meet you here, but a squirrel told me that he didn't listen and went back to his house!"

"WHAT?!" Heather screeched.

"Please, you've GOT to come with me!" Dawn insisted.

Heather whipped around to start running, but Dawn placed a hand on her arm.

"Here! It'll be faster if I-"

The world faded out around them. It reformed a second later in front of Alejandro's house. Dawn staggered, but motioned for Heather to go inside.

Heather screamed.

* * *

"'Teen stabbed in his own house'," Sierra read. She was at Cody's house again, but this time she was invited. Cody flinched, looking up.

"Who was it this time?" he asked.

"'Alejandro Burromueto, age 18, was found dead in his own home yesterday. Sources say that his girlfriend, Heather, had walked in that evening and found Alejandro stabbed. Alejandro was a former contestant of the hit TV show Total Drama, competing on seasons 3 and 5. Heather also competed, and declined to comment. If you have any information, please contact the police.' Accident?" she asked Cody, who shook his head passionately.

"No. Definitely not an accident."

"I thought so too." Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out. Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Still being a fangirl?" he inquired.

"No!" Sierra said. "I made a blog about Mal and I got a message from someone begging me to update it." She then proceeded to tap out a passage on her phone.

"Well, okay then... Are you sure you're not updating your Cody blog?"

"Of course not... You can check the blog if you want, I haven't updated for a month."

He checked it. Indeed, the last post had been made about a month ago. He groaned. "I never thought I'd be checking a fangirl blog about me..."

Sierra humphed. "Then why are you?"

"Because you told me to!"

"No, I said that you could check it for proof!" Sierra was laughing, but a confused look from Cody made he stop. "What?"

"Nothing... But I've never heard you laugh in a way that wasn't creepy-stalker-ish."

"Oh."

They sat on the bed in silence, Sierra tapping away on her phone and Cody staring at the wall.

* * *

The teens were having a karaoke night. Also, it was kind of failing.

"Right, who's going first?" Krystal asked.

No answer, except for Ebony yelling, "I call last!"

Krystal groaned. "Okay, I guess I'll go first."

As she was setting up, Crystal asked, "Someone explain to me why we're having a karaoke night when we're freaking out about Mal."

"It's simple, really," Dextin replied. "It's supposed to calm us down."

"Epic fail!" Dorlina said.

"Oh, yeah," Krystal said. "That reminds me. Dextin, tie her up!"

He pulled out a huge length of thick rope, and began to tie Dorlina up with it.

"W-what?" she snarled. "Get me out of this right now!"

"How about not?" Kayla said happily. "You have Pit to blame for your predicament." Dorlina glared at Crystal, who grinned.

"Anyway!" Krystal interrupted. "Take her underground!" They started to push and shove Dorlina down the stairs. Finally stopping in a secret base-looking thing, Ebony tied Dorlina to a dentist's chair.

"Hit it!" she called over to Dextin, who pulled a lever on the side of the chair.

As the machine was powering up, Kayla asked, "What's this going to do again?"

"Well, I've been trying to figure out a way to destroy Mal while leaving Mike safe," Dextin explained. "So I came up with this machine and I needed a test subject. Ideally, they would also have MPD and an evil persona. Luckily, Dorlina here decided to surface, and so we can get rid of her and Mal, eventually."

"I'm going to pretend that made perfect sense," Kayla muttered, and Dextin rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light. The teens shielded their eyes. When the glare dissipated, there was another person in the room.

She looked almost exactly like Diamond, except she had black hair and eyes.

And the main flaw in Dextin's invention was revealed: Dorlina was NOT tied to the chair. Diamond was.

"Free!" Dorlina cried. Looking around at their astonished expressions, she laughed. "See you, suckers." Dashing up the stairs, she ran out of sight.

"Well... That didn't work," Ebony sighed.

Diamond blinked. "Oh, hey guys. What just happened?"

"Nothing much," Crystal moaned. "Except Dorlina had control for like three weeks, and we've just released her, in her own body, upon the world."

"Say WHAT now?" Diamond demanded.

Kayla opened her mouth to speak, but Krystal beat her to it. "Hate to interrupt this lovely get-together, but are we going to karaoke this or what?"

* * *

The group was concluding their karaoke night. Krystal, who was supposed to go first, opted to go after Ebony instead, making her last.

"Cuz there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die!" she sang. Looking at Robopup, she asked, "Okay, who won?"

Robopup thought about this for a bit, then barked and pointed to Dextin.

"What?" Diamond groaned, while Dextin started laughing uncontrollably. "That's biased!"

By this time, they had been partying until the early hours of the morning.

"I'm not going home!" Ebony announced. "My parents wouldn't like me coming in in the middle of the night!"

The others muttered variations of "yeah" and started pulling cushions and blankets to sleep on. Soon, they dozed off, one by one. Eventually, the only one left was Krystal. Somehow, she had anticipated a situation like this and had brought a 3PS to play PoketBeast on.

Happily destroying the opposition in her game, she was oblivious to the world until -

Mail pushed itself through the slot. Picking the letters up, she found one addressed to her. What?

Riffling through the rest, she located more envelopes sent to the rest of the gang. There was no return address.

Ripping her letter open, she scanned the message. "Oh, damn," she muttered. Smacking her friends with the envelope, she whisper-yelled, "GUYS! Wake. The. Fuck. Up."

Yawning and grumbling, slowly they read their letters. After the first sentence, they gasped and were instantly wide awake.

"We need to be at a warehouse by 11 pm tonight or someone's going to die?" Crystal roared.

"BS, all of it..." Dextin moaned.

"They don't have anyone to use against me!" Diamond said in relief.

"Um... Gina, aka your sister?" Ebony suggested, and Diamond facepalmed.

"Shit, I forgot about her!" she cried.

"I guess we'll have to go tonight," Kayla sighed.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Krystal yelled.

"No, of course it isn't!" Ebony said sarcastically. "Mal's going to give us fluffy unicorns!"

"Really?" Krystal asked excitedly.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Now, let's get back to sleep like we were doing before someone woke us up." She promptly rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

**So there you have it! Have you noticed how Mal is becoming Voldemort the Second? Seriously! Sorry about that, but over the break my brother and I watched all 8 Harry Potter movies! I own Krystal, shinxshinx1595 owns Diamond and Dorlina, spider-kidd owns Kayla, That one Mudkip owns Crystal, Madame Rodoshe owns Dextin, and last but not least totaldramadramadrama owns Ebony. The question of the chapter is:**

**How do you like your pie?**

**Personally, I enjoy anything that's fluffy enough by my standards. That means meringues or chiffon pies. Please PM ideas, R&amp;R, and don't forget that you will he sacrificed by Izzy if you flame. See ya!**


	19. SCARY MAZE!

**Hola, sorry for not updating for a long time… Well… yeah.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_That evening, 10:50 PM, in front of a huge scary looking warehouse..._

The various contestants walked around in front of the door, nodding a "hello" to others. Soon, a group of teens younger than the cast approached, wearing the same shirt and arguing amongst themselves.

"Whose idea was it to wear these shirts anyway?" Crystal grumbled. Everyone else pointed to Dextin.

"What?" he protested. "We ARE rebels!" The shirts all read "Rebels" and were bright orange. This was met with grumbles and gripes.

More and more contestants began to filter in to the area. But at 11 o'clock on the dot, half of the contestants were still missing.

"What the heck?" Diamond complained. "Don't they care about their parents?" The other people began to whine about it too.

"FORGET IT!" Duncan raged. "Let's just go in!"

"B-but it's a creepy warehouse!" Anne Maria cried. "I bet it's even lock" - The door opened - "okay then."

Slowly, the mass of teens filtered into the warehouse, and the door clicked shut. Except one person remained.

"H-hello?" Cameron called. He was late coming. "Oh god, I don't wanna be left out here alone…"

"You aren't." A shadowy form appeared behind him.

Cam turned. "Oh, hello... I don't think I know you."

The figure smiled. "You don't want to." Dorlina (yup, it was her) grabbed the front of his hoodie collar and growled, "Listen, you DON'T - ever, ever, ever - come here late. And you're now going to find out why." She slammed his head hard into the side of the warehouse and let him crumple to the ground. Leaning next to the door, she waited for the next foolhardy person who dared to come late.

* * *

_Bang._

"What was that?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, I don't know!" Kayla snarled. "Only some other person getting killed, most likely!"

The intercom crackled, and a familiar voice spoke. "Good evening, peons… Well, more of like a good evening for me. Now, I suppose you're wondering why I've gathered you in this conveniently placed scary warehouse."

"NO!" Cody yelled sarcastically. "I totally don't know why you'd get us in a weirdo place that suits the terribleness of yourself and threatened to kill our parents and close relations if we didn't!"

Mal snapped irritably, "Look around, Einstein."

They did. The room was filled with boxes that reached up to the ceiling.

"You will be navigating this maze for a week while being chased after by some people."

"CALLED IT!" Crystal and Krystal high-fived each other. Everyone was staring at them with blank expressions.

"Pony told me and Pit!" Kryssi laughed.

* * *

"Will you two just stop ruining the story?!" Pony screeched. "You're being godplayers!"

* * *

"Um… okay… all fourth-wall references aside…" Leshawna glared at the speaker. "Why don't you just kill us now and be done with it?"

"Chris paid me a million dollars to film this and release the footage to him later," Mal grinned (although of course they couldn't see his expression). "And? It's just funnier this way."

"Woo." Gwen said unenthusiastically. "Can we go now?"

"Fine," Mal sighed. "You have one hour before I send in the psycho killer."

"Ten bucks it's Dorlina," Ebony whispered.

"You're on," Dextin said. They shook hands.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR!" The intercom crackled and turned off.

"This is the corniest scary maze ever…" Sam sighed.

* * *

**And so another chapter is completed. The OC's belong to their respective owners. Now, I have a favor to ask. Next chapter is the twenty-chapter special! I'll be doing a Q and A with the characters, kind of like an aftermath but better because you can dare people too. Requirements for submitting a question or dare:**

**\- The character you're asking can be OC or canon, dead or alive.**

**\- This is on a separate plane of existence so anything can happen! WOOoooOOoooOoo**

**\- Be sure to submit who the question's from!**

**\- Don't ask anyone to kill someone else or have sex with them! Kissing is okay though.**

**\- The characters have a right to refuse a dare or to answer a question.**

**\- You can submit the question/dare by review or PM.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE submit a question! Or else we'll have a really junk special, consisting entirely of my asking my own characters questions! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL WE HAVE AT LEAST 20 QUESTIONS, TO COMMEMORATE THE TWENTY CHAPTER SPECIAL. Seriously, even for you Noah-type lazy bums out there who read this and answer my questions with evasive answers (yeah, I'm talking to you, Alexandria torch!) or don't even bother answering them and reply with the same thing over and over (SHINX) please do submit a question! That's all, see ya!**


	20. 20TH CHAPTER SPECIAL!

**Okay, for real this time here is the special. I do not own anything.**

* * *

The scene opens on a random white plane of existence. Crowded onto it is all the people who appeared in the story, plus anyone who hadn't been mentioned, and the author. Amazingly no one was tearing each other to shreds.

Pony stepped forward. "Welcome to the twentieth chapter special! We have with us here the OC's" - they waved - "the canon characters" - the friendly ones waved and the antagonists grumbled - "the dead people" - Beth and Cameron smiled, while Noah and Al pretended they weren't there - "and last, but definitely least, the bad guys." Mal and Dorlina waved wearing malicious grins while everyone else booed them.

"Anyway, let's get to the questions."

**Mudkip- Alright, questions and dares from Mudkip!**

"Yaaay! My creator!" Crystal whooped.

**Question for Dextin- How did you get so smart? Were you like, born with it or do you just read a lot or something? And what was with those shirts?**

"I read a lot," Dextin smiled. "And for the shirts… well… cuz can?" The OC's all facepalmed and yelled things about how it wasn't funny.

**Dare for Lighting- To speak a whole paragraph without saying "Sha" in front of something!**

"SHA-BAM!" Lightning crowed. "I can do this!"

"Um, Lightning?" Jo asked.

"What?"

"You already said 'sha'!"

Lightning paused. "Aw, sha-suck!"

**Question for Dawn- Were you born with the power to read auras or did you somehow reach yourself?**

"I was born with it!" Dawn said. "I wouldn't be able to learn from a book now would I?"

**Dare for Crystal- To whack Mal in the head with the baseball bat she "borrowed" from a "friend".**

"Gladly," Crystal said determinedly. She proceeded to chase Mal around with the bat while he started screaming like a little girl.

**To Mal- Why do you call the others "peons"? I mean seriously, you're basically comparing them to members of Team Cipher in Pokemon Coliseum/XD: Gale of Darkness. Couldn't you just call them "idiots" instead or something?**

"NO!" Mal yelled, since he was being chased by Pit. "IT SOUNDS BETTER THAN IDIOTS ANYWAY!" Crystal finally whacked Mal with the bat. He fell, cursing.

**Another question to Mal- Why were you such a lousy antagonist? I mean, you only eliminated like two people (one was Courtney, so I'll let that slide), and ya didn't do very much. So what's up with that?**

"Ask the writers," Mal grumbled. "They said I couldn't be as evil as I'd like, since this is being aired for little kids."

**Question to Sam- Being a gamer, do you know who Chuggaaconroy is? If you don't, I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!**

"HECK YEAH!" Sam shouted. "Chuggaconroy is the most awesome gaming YouTuber of all time!"

"Thanks Mudkip!" Pony said. "Okay, next up is shinxshinx1595 and her horde of questions!"

**Anyone can eat bacon really slowly? Can that be Owen? He'd have to eat the bacon really slowly or else he'll lose.**

"How long is really slowly?" Owen asked.

"Um, I dunno," Tyler replied.

Owen scarfed down the bacon.

"Wait, whaaat?" Pony protested.

"Well, it would be really slow for an immortal god or something!" Owen whimpered.

"True. NEXT!"

**Dare Mal: To play with kids and to get along with them for an day! Or at least an hour.**

A group of kids magically materialized. "Oh, crap, are you serious?" Mal whined.

-Five Minutes Later-

The plane of existence is on fire and the kids are running around screaming.

"That failed," Pony sighed.

**Question Noah: How does it feel to be dead?**

"Well, I don't have to worry about Mal now," Noah deadpanned. "So I'm cool with that… but there's something I miss…"

"Ooh, who?" almost everyone asked.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?!" Noah protested. Very quietly, he whispered, "Cody…" Then he looked at the computer Pony was writing everything down on.

"Hey wait, what are you doing?!" he yelled. Of course that drew everyone over but Pony closed the window before they could see.

"Ah ah ah, you aren't looking at meh files," she chastised. "Next question!"

**Question Mal: Can you ever be nice to anyone anymore? If not, list a person that you have ever been nice too.**

"Well, I used to be nice to Mike until he cooped me up in his brain because he was _so afraid of me hurting people,_" he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Dare Krystal and Crystal (Mudkip's OC): To beat up Mal anyway possible WITHOUT killing him.**

"AW YES!" they exclaimed, then started chasing Mal with a couple of machine guns.

"Doesn't that fall under the category of 'killing'?" Beth asked worriedly.

"Nope, those guns are filled with those dart thingies they used in the Capture the Flag game in that Divergent movie!" Pony said. "Anyway, thanks to shinx for supplying these questions. Up next - Alexandrea torch with a couple intriguing questions!"

**To: Mal**  
**First, i'd like to say you are awesome, your the best villian ever that's actually smart! So my question is why do you hate mike and the other personalities? And also why did mike try to destroy you and get rid of you after juvie?**

Mal tripped and so Crystal and Krystal started firing guns at him.

"Now might not be the time to ask," Pony sighed. "Well, he wrote it down here before we started. Let's see: 'I don't like them because Mike tried to lock me up in his head. I hate the other personalities for teasing me WHILE I was locked up. Also, Mike tried to get rid of me because, well, let's face it: Do YOU want a criminal able to control you at any time? No? Good. I didn't think so.' Wow, he's awfully snappish!"

"Anyways, thanks for the questions, Alexandrea! So next is a question from my GLORIOUS brother, brocat! He sadly does not have a FanFiction account but he asked me this anyway.

**Question for Mal: How did a nickname from youtube get onto a FanFiction?**

"I'm afraid I need to answer that question," Pony smirked. "Also, to a certain Wolvesofbeyond454, I think you know the answer to this one. I needed an insulting name for Mal, so I used the one Wolves and I have been calling him, which was 'Pencil God'." Looking at Mal, she added, "You're welcome!"

"Now from one Ms. Sakura Kudo, a question for Mal!"

**Mal, what do you think about movie "Cannibal Holocaust" and do you like Creepypasta?**

"Um… Mal's still out of commission… so I think I'm answering this again. 'No, I never watched it since it's freakin banned, and to be honest with you I never heard of it until you mentioned it. And creepypastas are okay, but I'd rather spend time actually getting things done than just sitting and reading them.'"

"From the unknown uploader, another question for Mal... geez, he's getting a lot of them!"

**Mal: Is your real name Malcom? (If it isn't, then I dare you go on a date with Izzy! What's the matter Malcom, chicken? Buck buck buck buck buck!)**

"No, it's Mallory!" Mal glared. He was finally sitting up, covered with darts. "And no, I will not go on a date with Izzy, since I'm kind of scared of Owen sitting on me and farting for stealing his girlfriend."

"That's actually a good reason," Ebony said, looking apprehensively at Owen. He chose that moment to make a loud fart.

"So that's our special, and I don't think we had 20 questions but oh well…" Pony looked around. "And we're out."

A portal opened up, sucking almost everyone back to the world of the fanfiction that was being written. The only one who remained was Pony, who glanced back to her computer, sat down, and started to type again.


	21. Start of the scary maze

**I apologize for the long wait, I was busy… playing Minecraft. Yup yup. I do not own the Total Drama series or its characters.**

* * *

The intercom crackled off.

"Well, damn, that was only…" Krystal snarled.

"The worst-orchestrated evil plan in existence?" Dextin suggested. "Yeah, it kinda is."

"OKAY!" Courtney yelled. "Right, since you people have NO IDEA WHATSOEVER how to prepare for this one hour… LIGHTNING, TAKE YOUR MUDDY CLEATS OFF RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Sha-whaaat?" Lightning protested. "These are my lucky cleats!" He proceeded to take them off and kiss them.

Meanwhile, Harold was hitting the walls. "These are soundproofed."

"How do you know, genius?" Duncan scoffed.

Harold looked hurt. "I read, gosh!"

"More of like playing your loser video games." Harold sighed and ignored him.

Amongst the chatter and arguments of various contestants, the newly-christened Rebels grouped together, hunched in a corner.

"Dextin, since these people are being no help at all, maybe you know what's going on?" Kayla suggested.

"Hmm." He scuffed the floor with his shoe. "The walls are, actually, soundproofed. The floor is carpeted, which is good, since it'll muffle our footsteps. I guess the food and water's in the crates. Other than that, I'm not sure what to make of this place."

"Whatever," Crystal smirked. "Let's go."

They started to depart, until Dawn stopped them. "Could I join with you? B never showed up, neither did Scott, or anyone else that I'm friends with."

"Sure, but what about Zoey?" Ebony asked.

"She's being kind of scary…" They collectively looked toward Zoey, who was walking to the maze by herself. Duncan tried to go with her to talk about something, but she turned and started yelling at him.

"Okay, point taken," Ebony concluded. They entered the maze and out of sight.

* * *

One by one, the contestants started to filter through to the maze. An alarm rang, signaling the end of the grace period, and Dorlina entered the warehouse.

"Finally!" she groaned. "That took forever." Grinning, she pulled a knife out of her boot and lightly ran into the maze.

Only one group can survive, the villains or the heroes...

* * *

"Um, guys?"

"What, Dextin?"

"I can't run well…"

*sigh* "Well, we'll have to make do…"

* * *

**Amen. Okays. You know who the OC's belong to.**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile about how long this fic should be, and you can contact me with the email on the profile too.**


	22. NoCo!

**D'AH! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WEEK PLUS! I'M SORRY! Although, I was kind of out of it for the past week, I was sick. Huh.**

**I do not own ****the Total Drama franchise or any of the characters in it.**

**Note: During the scary maze chapters I will not be doing everyone's POV's, as there are so many people who haven't gone over to the dark side. *switches flashlight on under face like when telling ghost stories* MOO HA HA HA HA HA!**

**I also suggest listening to Make A Move by Icon for Hire while reading these maze chapters. Just saying.**

**Okay, all flashlights aside, I'm only doing the POV's that are completely relevant to the story and will affect your understanding. For example, you would likely want to read about dramatic romance bit than reading about someone simply running through a maze.**

**Sorry for the ****length of this note, go read the chapter.**

* * *

The Rebels (and Dawn) ran through the maze for a good ten minutes before Dextin collapsed.

"Just… leave… me… here…" he panted. "I knew… I… drag down…" **(A/N: For those of you who suck at interpretation skills, on the second one he meant to say "I knew I would just drag you down". I wouldn't have guessed it, so for those of you who suck at this stuff as much as I do, you're welcome.)**

"No!" Ebony said determinedly. She slung him over her shoulder. "We stick together!" Dextin closed his eyes.

"Is he dead?" Diamond asked apprehensively.

"I think he's just napping," Crystal replied. Sure enough, Dextin started to snore. "Seriously? Ten minutes makes him THAT tired? I don't think we're going to make the one week."

"No, he was super hyper when he was a kid and so now he doesn't use as much energy," Dawn smiled.

"Okay, now we need supplies," Kryssi said. "Someone check in those crates."

In a matter of seconds, the team demolished a few crates. Inside was a day's worth of food and water for all seven of them, and a single gun. Instantly, Kayla, Crystal, Diamond, and Kryssi lunged for it. Ebony couldn't do so because she was carrying Dextin, Dawn was generally peaceful, and Dextin, of course, was asleep.

The girls started hitting each other for the gun, bruising and scraping one another.

"Please stop," Dawn said quietly. They did. "If we tear each other to pieces no one will be around to hold the gun, let alone use it."

Kayla looked ashamed. "You're right. Plus, is there even any ammo?"

Dawn closed her eyes. "There should be some in that crate." She pointed, and Kayla kicked it open. A few boxes of bullets fell out.

"Wow… okay… cool," Crystal mumbled. "Now comes the simple matter of WHO THE FRICK GETS THE GUN?!"

"Obviously, the most awesome person!" Kryssi snapped. "And that's me, FYI."

"I know!" Dextin said, snapping his head up and smiling. "The most reliable and able person can keep it. For now."

"Wait!" Dawn said, before they could continue arguing about who fit that description best. "Diamond, your personalities aren't reliable. Sora might decide to shoot everyone… yes, actually everyone."

"That's true," Diamond said sheepishly.

"Kayla, you're slightly impulsive," Dawn continued.

"Yeah, I am," Kayla declared. "But okay."

"Kryssi… um… you aren't really as good at stuff as you'd think."

"I know that."

"Also, you're arrogant."

Kryssi scowled at the statement.

"Dextin's not the best guy athletically."

He nodded. "But give me a bunch of mechanical stuff and I can fix it, no problem."

"Pit would probably forget that she's holding a gun, plus she fights better with a bow."

"KID ICARUS-STYLE!" Crystal yelled.

"And, we all know that I'm not a very violent person," Dawn concluded. "So…" She turned to Ebony. "Ebony gets the gun."

"Okay…"

"We should keep running."

As they picked up everything they needed, Kayla grumbled, "Who put her in charge?"

"I heard that!" Dawn replied.

* * *

Sierra and Cody walked through the maze. Finally, Cody came to a stop.

"We should stay here and rest," he said. Sierra nodded.

"Do you have any food?" she asked. Cody grinned.

"Yeah. I have some in my bag."

He dumped his backpack's contents onto the carpeted floor. Since the previous night, they had ran through the maze, smashing open crates as they went. As a result, they now had a lot of nonperishable food, but mostly things you'd find in a Middle-Ages themed- book. Sierra frowned at the collection of bread and dried meat.

"Whose idea of a joke was this?"

"Probably Chris. Y'know, entertainment."

"Eh." They ate some of the food in silence.

Cody dragged a blanket from the bag onto the side, saying, "I'm going to take a nap. You have first watch."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're my enthusiastic fangirl stalker and you'd do anything for me," he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sierra smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I guess I set myself up for that."

Cody grunted and lay down. Sierra grinned, then looked up and down the corridor. They had chosen to stop in a short dead-end, which would make their position slightly hard to defend since there was only one exit, but they had some level of privacy.

Cody moaned and turned over. "Fuck. I can't sleep." He looked up at Sierra. "Hey, Sierra, if I asked you to tell me a story would you say yes?"

She sighed. "Fine. What do you want me to tell you?"

"Why are you fangirl-stalking me? Like, why me?"

"Because reasons."

"If that was what I meant by a story, I wouldn't have asked."

"Fine." Sierra sat for a moment, then started to speak. "I wanted to date someone who wouldn't protest about my stalking-"

"Wow. You totally got your wish."

"Stop interrupting. Okay, well when I was watching TD for the first time, since my mom forced me to watch it due to the Chris McLean part, I was just doing it cause of Mom. So I was thinking about dating someone from the show, or at least fangirling them. I was watching it, no one seemed cute or particularly interesting… until you stepped off the boat. You were adorable, sweet-"

"Can we skip the description of my qualities?"

"I said stop interrupting! Point is that you were perfect. That night, I started up the first Cody fan club. I tuned in every day to watch you try to impress the other girls. And when you said that you would like a girlfriend who was as devoted to you as you to her, well, I thought I fit the bill."

"Oh." Cody thought that over.

"Okay, now it's your turn to tell me one of YOUR secrets!"

"Whaaaaat?!"

"Hey, that story is one thing I never tell anyone willingly."

"Fine." He thought about what he was going to say. "You know about that fan-ship NoCo, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It was real." He smirked as Sierra gasped audibly. "We went out for a while in the guise of 'friends'. We kissed at some point." He thought and changed his mind. "Actually, we kissed lots of times."

"But how come I didn't notice?"

"Well, you were probably trying to find out something else about me like where I hid Jerry the stuffed emu during the time."

"All right." Sierra smiled. "Now, it's your turn to take watch."

"Wait, why?"

"Because we've been sitting here for an hour and we can only rest a short while."

"But I didn't sleep a wink!"

"You were lying down, right?"

Cody grumbled.

"Fine, we'll rest three hours. But now it's your turn to keep watch."

Cody got off the blanket, and Sierra lay down on it. She closed her eyes.

"Sierra?"

"Yes, Codykins?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Okay then, Codykins."

He gave up. "Fine. Well, Noah and I may have liked each other, but now he's dead. So… I might like you. I'm waiting until I'm ready before I make sure of it, though."

Sierra grinned. "Good night, Cody." She rolled over and fell asleep.

Cody looked at her sleeping form. "How come I can't sleep that fast?!"

* * *

**CODY FINALLY CONFESSED HIS ATTRACTION TO NOAH! #NoCo**

**Question of the day is: What song did you listen to when you were reading this? Did it fit the theme? If you weren't, what song do you think would work for it? If you don't know much music, just reread it while listening to Make A Move by Icon for Hire. The link for the YouTube video with lyrics playable on mobile devices is /watch?v=fF2qicuLAwI And if you're a rule breaker like me and read this while doing homework and so cannot listen to it, and also you don't know much music, I'm afraid you're doomed.**

**See ya! -Pony**


	23. Calling Mal nasty names

**Hello and welcome back to the story! I do not own anything, unless someone just bought me FreshTV, which I find highly unlikely. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mal sat around on his chair, bored. He had grown tired of looking at his victims on his computer screens a long time ago, and now he was lounging around on a spinny chair. **(A/N: He doesn't call it a spinny chair, but I do, so deal.)** He looked up as someone entered the room.

"I captured some random weirdoes," Dorlina smirked. On the ground lay two limp contestants, Anne Maria and Geoff.

Mal smiled. "So THIS is the Anne Maria Vito wouldn't SHUT THE FUCK UP about! He failed to mention that she would be so... orange!" He frowned. "I prefer girls who AREN'T as fake as Tan in a Can over here."

Eventually, the two got up, moaning in pain. Mal cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Anne Maria looked up. "Oh. Just the Pencil God. I thought it was someone dangerous. Guess I was wrong."

Mal flinched and gritted his teeth. "Will you imbeciles stop calling me that?!"

Anne Maria ignored him. "All hail the Pencil God!"

Geoff grinned. "The God of Graphite!"

"The Sultan of Sharpness!"

"The Prince of Pokey!"

"The Leader of Lead!"

"And the Emperor of Erasers!" Geoff chuckled.

"Rrrrgh!" Mal growled in fury. He looked across the room. "Dorlina! PUNISH THEM!"

"I'm not a servant, Fluffle Puff!" she shouted. "You wanna beat them up, you gotta do it yourself!" Geoff and Anne Maria hooted with laughter.

"Fluffle Puff!" Anne Maria cackled. "Good one! Who came up with that?"

"Why, his Majesty, the Lord of Literature, Mal himself," she said, making an exaggerated bow toward him. "All hail the Knight of Write."

Anne Maria chuckled and started up the name-calling again. "The Earl of Erasers."

"I already said erasers!" Geoff said. "The Noble of No. 2."

"Hey wait, that has a double meaning!" Dorlina exclaimed. "The Duke of Doo-doo!"

They all started laughing. "The Prince of Poo!"

Eventually this scaled up to an unmanageable point, Dorlina rounding it out with "The Count of Crap" and "The Sir of Shit".

"WILL YOU THREE QUIT IT WITH THE NAMES?!" Mal bellowed. "I'm going to call my guards in five seconds if you don't shut up." The danger in his voice finally made them be quiet. "Thank you. Now, you have two options. One, become one of my minions."

"Not happening," Anne Maria sneered. "Who would be that stupid?"

Mal seemed to consider this. "Well, someone who didn't like Option Two, which is: to be tortured out of any information you might have, and then disposed of shorty after we are assured that you have told us everything you know." The room became deathly quiet. Mal nodded. "Exactly. What's it going to be?"

Geoff thought about this. "I think... Option A," he said uncertainly. Mal nodded.

"A wise choice," he said coolly. "And Tan in a Can?"

"First, you people need to think of a better nickname for me," she said.

"The Harlequin of Hairspray?" Mal suggested innocently.

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "Fair enough," she said. "I pick Option A..."

"Good," Mal said savagely. "Now, down to business. The Harlequin goes-" He was stopped by Anne Maria's wagging finger.

"I said, I pick Option A..." she began, making sure that she wasn't going to be interrupted again, "not out of a necessity for my safety..." At this point, a grin was spreading across her face. "But because this way, I can call you names ALL DAY!"

Dorlina and Geoff smiled crazily. "The Demon of Dookies!" they yelled happily.

Mal fell onto the floor, his arms raised to the sky. "FUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

**I do not own Dorlina, she belongs to shinxshinx1595. The first batch of names are directly quoted from CoGreen20, because I thought the idea of random people calling Mal various insulting names was funny. If you haven't read CoGreen's fanfictions on deviantART, I highly suggest you should, because let's face it, he is the master of comedy (as demonstrated here).**

**Question of the day: What was your favorite name that Anne Maria, Geoff, and Dorlina called Mal? You may also include "The Harlequin of Hairspray" if you so desire. My personal favorite was "The Noble of No. 2" because it represents both pencils (#2 pencils) and poop. XD**

**If you flame, you shall be sacrificed to Izzy. Please review, especially if you're one of the IDK-how-many people who've started reading this from deviantART. Criticism is always appreciated, even if it's bad... Unless you're just saying that my story sucks for no reason. In that case, go away or go in the corner.**

**See ya!**


	24. Dott twist!

**I apologize for the atrocious pun in the title. (No I don't) **

**I changed the cover since 1) I didn't technically have permission for the first one and 2) I got permission for this one and 3) All credits for the image go to Akuma-No-Yona-Tenshi on deviantART.**

**If you know what happened earlier that had to do with someone involving something and a cuss word don't worry, I'm fine now. I do not own the Total Drama franchise/tv show. Credit for all characters except OC's go to Fresh TV.**

* * *

_A day later_

The seven ran through the maze, taking breaks only to smash occasional crates open. By this point, they all had weapons. Kayla, Ebony, and Dextin had guns and ammo, but Kryssi and Diamond wielded swords, Crystal had a bow and arrows, and Dawn was holding a Taser. They stopped, panting, as Dextin collapsed yet again.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Are we going to keep running, or are we going to have to stop every five seconds?"

"Hey!" Dextin puffed. "I lasted… what… half an hour this time!"

She smirked. "And that is SUCH a huge improvement over the 10 minutes you lasted when we first started this damn maze."

Ebony clapped Dextin on the back, causing him to fall over again. "Keep it up! Pretty soon we'll have you up to an hour!" Dextin beamed.

"Okay," Kryssi said anxiously. "Dextin, you good to go? We need to keep moving."

"Uh, yeah, I think…?" Dextin stuttered, still breathing heavily.

"Never mind," Kryssi groaned. "How about five minutes? We can-"

"AAAAAAAH!" Diamond screamed.

They turned.

"Well, that's just- EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kayla roared.

When the dust cleared, a tower of boxes seemed to have fell across the corridor, dividing it into two sections. Unfortunately, all the Rebels were on one side and Dawn was on the other.

"Is everyone okay?" Dawn called timidly. Various cries of "I'm here!" were shouted by the Rebels.

"Right, we should try loop around," Kryssi said. "It's too high to climb or levitate over."

Dawn was about to speak when Dextin smiled (though she couldn't see him) and said, "Dawn, you can stay there. We won't take long."

* * *

She was getting tired of waiting.

It had been like, what… 25 minutes? And the Rebels still hadn't come back. Guess it wasn't as straightforward as they thought it was.

Dawn suppressed a sigh of boredom and got up. The moonchild had been sitting next to a wall of crates for the past couple of minutes, and her muscles were starting to cramp after the short break. Deciding to walk around, reasoning that she couldn't get TOO lost and they didn't know where they were anyway, she encountered no real threats except for a rat that skittered across the hallway.

She sensed someone, turned around and said "You took too long."

Scott scowled. "Who, me?"

Dawn sighed. "No, I meant - Oh, forget it. Point is, I thought you were someone else."

He smirked. "That's a first."

"Just as intolerable as ever, I see. What brings you here?"

"You already know, don't you?"

"Fine." Dawn sighed again. "Are we going to leave? Mal will be sending someone to come after us soon."

Scott smirked. "Oh, moonfreak. Don't you understand?"

She frowned. "N-no," she admitted.

"Dear, I'M the someone to come after you."

"W-what? Scott, I don't get it."

"Don't you see?" he asked, still smiling sadistically. "I was never on your side. Never was, never will be. I'm not 'good', I'm evil. It's in my nature."

"But Scott! I thought there was something between us - a spark, some kind of relationship!"

"Dawn." Scott became serious. "I never liked you. You were just a pest, in my way, poised to reveal me whenever I got out of hand - look. You already know this. You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

"No!"

"Whatever. Have it your way." Scott drew a gun from a bag he had slung over one shoulder.

As the bullets clicked into place, Dawn realized that he was crazy, and that he really would shoot her. Worst of all, he wouldn't even feel remorse for what he'd done. So she did the only thing available to her.

"Scott, I am disgusted," she said coldly. "I really wish that - " As she was speaking, she pulled out the Taser and effectively zapped him. He fell on the ground and started to convulse, then went limp. She backed away.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself. Dawn began to run, not caring - or perhaps forgetting about? - the prospect of rescue from the Rebels. She dashed away her tears with one hand as she ran, not because of the pain she had caused a person, but because deep down, she knew Scott was right.

* * *

**Whoa, this took forever to write. Kryssi belongs to me, Diamond and her personalities belong to shinxshinx1595, Crystal aka Pit belongs to That one Mudkip, Kayla belongs to spider-kidd, Dextin belongs to Madame Rodoshe, and Ebony belongs to TDfan4life. Now, I'm getting a lot of stuff about people going like "Holy S Mal is like the coolest guy in the universe!" so I'm going to clear something up about myself.**

**I hate Mal. And Mike. And Zoey. And if you're wondering why, it's pretty much for the same reasons why some of the fandom hates them.**

**So now I'm trying to make Mal cooler. Amen.**

**BTW, I had to reread the rules and guidelines after the event mentioned above (in the first AN this chapter) and I found out that full chapter Author's Notes are technically illegal. #umokay**


	25. Bunch a stuff!

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait, end-of-year projects and all. As an apology, this chapter has a whole ton of drama!**

**I do not own a) the cover, made by Akuma-No-Yona-Tenshi on deviantART, b) the Total Drama series and characters, or c) most of the OC's. MOST of them.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kryssi complained.

"Shut up, and no," Pit deadpanned. "We still need to figure out how to get back to the spot Dawn's at." Kryssi started to grumble about walking.

"And I thought I was the one with these running problems!" Dextin grinned broadly. "Look who's talking now!"

"BE QUIET!" Kryssi roared. The team rounded a corner, and saw -

"Hey look, isn't that where the wall collapsed?" Ebony asked.

"And… is that Scott?" Kayla asked, obviously repulsed. Scott was still on the ground, the Taser next to him.

"Whoa, what did Dawn DO to him?" Kryssi wondered, all anger forgotten.

"Well," Diamond rolled her eyes, "obviously she Tased him."

"Meh. Are we going to leave him?"

Diamond considered that. "You know what? Sure. Let the emo minions catch him." The group turned to leave, but were stopped by a familiar voice.

"What have we here?" Dorlina asked, one eyebrow raised. "Looks like some vermin."

"You sound like Robert," Kryssi grumbled.

"Wait, who's that?" Ebony panicked.

"Oh, some random wacko from this other alternate universe that Pony likes, he always calls everyone poorer than him "vermin" and acts so aloof. He's stupid," she added as an afterthought.

Dorlina cleared her throat. "I'm still here, suckers."

"Fine," Kayla groaned. "What do you want?"

She spread her hands. "Obviously, to capture you."

"And you think we're going to go peacefully?"

"Well, no." Dorlina cracked her knuckles. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Pffft, you think we're scared of that?" Kayla cackled. "Trust me, lady, I've faced biscuits with more guts than you." Diamond slapped her. "What?" she protested.

"I know this crazy lady and I know she'll kill us," Diamond hissed. "So shut up and let me handle this!" She said louder, "Fine. We'll go with you."

"Yay!" Dorlina clapped her hands in obvious glee. "Time to take you to King Mal, his Pencil Godly Highness, the Demon of Dookies!"

The Rebels exchanged glances. "…wait, what?"

* * *

_Time skip!_

"Hey Pencil God!" Dorlina smiled. "I caught these random peasants!"

"Peons!" Mal corrected. "They're peons, not peasants!"

"Well, technically, by definition, a peon and a peasant are the same thing," Dextin reasoned. "They both mean "the common folk"."

"You may NOT correct me," Dorlina and Mal said angrily, in unison.

After a pause of confusion, Mal continued, "Anyway, all of these peons can go to the dungeon. They most likely know nothing." A group of guards forced the Rebels down a flight of stairs.

* * *

The group struggled and kicked as the guards tried to force them into a dank, musty room.

"Get- OFF!" Kayla screeched, as the last of the sentinels tried to chain a set of manacles onto her. She managed to kick the guard's mask off. She gasped - wait, no, all of the Rebels gasped, truly Mike-style.

"Tyler?!" Crystal blinked, surprised. "Okay, I did NOT see that coming."

The sportso bowed his head. "Ta-da, the amazing Tyler, reduced to chaining up random prisoners and stuff in the name of one of the stupidest morons ever."

"That's ironic, coming from you," Diamond said sarcastically. "Anyway, why are you here? I never saw you at the beginning of the maze."

"Fine." Tyler straightened and looked her in the eye. "I did it for Lindsay, okay?"

"W-what?"

"I didn't want Lindsay to get hurt, so I joined since I knew that she would do it too. Hopefully."

"Wow… that's… pretty deep, actually."

"And?" Tyler snapped. "Are you going to judge me for it?"

"W- no!" Diamond panicked. "No! I mean, we did all this" - she swept her hand around the room as much as she could, chained as she was. "We did all this for our loved ones too, didn't we? After all, how long ago were Noah, Al, Beth, and Cameron?"

"Okay." The tension seemed to drain right out of Tyler.

"Um, sorry to spoil this yelling episode, but who the fuck are the rest of you people?" Ebony asked, glaring at the remaining guards.

"Oh, that's easy!" Bridgette said, pulling off her own mask. "A bunch of us, really, all threatened by his majesty the Pencil God with the deaths of those we cared about." A few of the other guards pulled off their masks too, revealing one familiar face after another.

"Sam? Courtney? Jo? Geoff? …Heather?!" Kryssi tried to rub her eyes. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No," Heather said. "We're all here. Except for the ones who haven't been captured yet."

"Is anyone recruited actually willing to participate?" Kayla demanded.

"Some of them," Sam agreed. "Like, that Amy girl who was supposed to participate in Pahkitew Island? She signed up really quick. And they say that some of the previous contestants actually joined this," he added darkly. "May Bowser eat them in hell."

* * *

"NO!" Pony yelled. "BAD SAM! Stop using real-life names!"

"It's a free country, plus you were so lazy you couldn't think of one anyway!" he shouted back.

"Point taken," Pony admitted. "Carry on!"

* * *

"Let's pretend that never happened," Ebony said. "Okay, do we have a plan for getting out of here?"

"Yeah," Bridgette said. "Long story, but trust me, we'll get you people out of here."

"How?" Dextin asked.

"Well, all I can say is that it involves Sierra's blog, a bunch of jacked-up buses, and Mal's battle with Commando Zoey," Jo smirked. "It's actually pretty well thought-out."

"Well, duh!" Heather said angrily. "Noah made it up!"

"Let's not talk about that," Tyler smiled. "Anyway, we'll free you six, then tell you the plan…"

* * *

Mal was sitting around on his spinny chair again. A pair of guards stormed into the room, restraining a familiar red-haired warrior.

"Let- GO!" Zoey screamed, struggling against the guards' grip. "I'm not going to deal with your bull!"

"Ah, my favorite adversary," Mal sneered. "You're dismissed," he addressed the guards. The two let go of Zoey, marched to the door, slamming it and keeping watch.

"Mal," Zoey growled.

"Zoey," Mal agreed. "What a pleasure to see you."

"Of course, we're both lying," Zoey said.

"True," Mal smirked. "You're the last one who got captured, by the way. No one lasted two days. I'm disappointed."

"Shut up and fight already, coward!" Zoey snarled and lunged. "Give Mike back!"

Mal sidestepped and said, "Fine. Find your weapon, and we'll settle this once and for all."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun! You might be thinking, "Oh no! Pony is going to end the story! Commando Zoey vs Mal is here!"**

**Spoiler alert: I lied.**

**This story should run for at least 15 more chapters, plus a sequel. :)**

****Kryssi belongs to me, Diamond and her personalities belong to shinxshinx1595, Crystal aka Pit belongs to That one Mudkip, Kayla belongs to spider-kidd, Dextin belongs to Madame Rodoshe, and Ebony belongs to TDfan4life.****

**I'm discontinuing the question of the day because people answer the question for their review and don't say anything about the chapter itself. So please find something unique about the chapter instead of just saying you like it. That's all I ask, I swear!**

**That's all. See ya!**


	26. Mal VS Commando Zoey!

**STOP ASKING FOR FASTER UPDATES, I'M DOING WHAT I CAN!**

***breathes* Okay. I do not own the TD series or characters, the cover (made by Akuma-No-Yona-Tenshi on ****deviantART) or any OC besides Kryssi.**

**Anyway, now that I'm on summer vacation I should be able to update faster. I apologize for the two week wait for this chapter, and leaving y'all on a major cliffhanger.**

* * *

"I'm going to ask you one more time... nicely," Zoey snarled. "Give. Mike. BACK."

"Hmm, let me think about that..." Mal pretended to become lost in thought. "How about 'no'?"

"Fine." Zoey glared at him. "Mike, if you're still in there - which I know you are - I'm sorry. You know I have to do this. I love you."

* * *

Mike still struggled to free himself. Even after about a month, he only broke two of the chains binding him to the boulder.

A mirror rose up before him, which could only mean that something really significant was happening in the real world.

He saw Zoey - oh, sweet, kind, loving Zoey - demand Mal to free him. He also heard what Zoey intended to tell him...

"Mike, if you're still in there - which I know you are - I'm sorry. You know I have to do this. I love you."

He understood. His death might prevent those of thousands more if Mal wasn't stopped.

* * *

The combatants stared at each other across the room, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally unable to stand the tension much longer, Mal yelled a battle cry and charged Zoey. She easily pivoted, letting Mal crash to the ground. She drew back her bow, an arrow aimed straight at his head.

"Any last words?" she asked, about to fire. Then the unthinkable happened.

Mal gasped.

* * *

Mike had resigned himself to his fate, knowing that Zoey would most likely be successful in killing Mal. He felt the boulder shift, and closed his eyes, thinking that the end had come. He felt himself being lifted up.

Wait, WHAT?!

* * *

"Zoey?"

The indie chick blinked. "Mike?" she asked, not believing it to be true.

"Yeah, it's me..."

Her eyes narrowed. "Prove it."

"Your favorite colors are red, lavender, and blue, you keep an album of our time on Total Drama in your bedroom, and the first date we ever had that wasn't in a crappy summer camp was at McRonald's."

"Mal could have found that out. Wait, I know." She judo-flipped the "cured" MPD patient.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained. Zoey ignored him and poked below his eyes.

"Good," she said with a smug satisfaction.

"What?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"No dark circles, so I guess that means you're really in control."

"How long did it take to figure THAT out?!" Mike paused. "So you believe me?"

"Yes," she sighed, pulling him into an embrace. Mike blushed and hugged her back.

"I missed you," he said into her shoulder.

"Me too," Zoey said back. They both pulled in for a kiss, but just about as their lips were about to touch...

Mike gasped.

* * *

He found himself back in the world of his mind, still chained to that boulder.

He smiled ruefully, knowing that of course, Mal wouldn't let them just have a happy ending already.

Oh well. At least he got to see Zoey one last time.

* * *

Mike gasped, and his hair flipped down. Kicking Zoey in the shin, Mal hit her hard in the temple, knocking her out.

"I can't believe you didn't see that coming," he sneered. "You're as gullible as about 90% of the fandom says."

The two guards, still at the door, shrank back as Mal turned to face them. "Take her to the torture room. We'll see how long she lasts there." He walked out of the room, smirking at his easy victory.

The guards looked at each other, then pulled off their masks, revealing them to be Cody and Sierra. They dragged Zoey out of the room, but not in the direction of the torture chamber.

No, they were taking her to the exit of the warehouse.

* * *

"Come on, it's not much farther!" Bridgette yelled. The group of unwilling guards who had to guard the Rebels, along with the Rebels themselves, were running toward the garage where the buses were kept.

"Why - are - there - buses - here - anyway?" Crystal panted.

"Cuz can!" Jo snarled. "Now move it, shorty!" she addressed Dextin. "You're going to be caught if you go any slower!"

"Trying!" Dextin gasped. "Can't breathe!"

"UGH!"

"Guys, there's a bunch of guards like RIGHT THERE, gosh!" Harold screamed. Sure enough, a group of guards were turning the corner in hot pursuit of the escapees.

Dextin collapsed. "I can't run anymore! GO!"

"No! DEXTIN!" Kryssi screamed. "We won't leave you here!"

"He's a slow sheep!" Jo scoffed.

"I don't care!" Kayla wailed. "He's our friend, and we can't just leave him!"

"Don't worry about me," Dextin shouted. "RUN!"

To the remaining escapees' horror, the guards caught up with him and blocked him from their view.

"DEXTIN!" Diamond screeched.

"Let me at them!" Ebony yelled, her face twisted with fury. "I'll rend the flesh from their bones, I'll kill them, I'll torture them and piss on their graves, I'll -"

"JUST GO!" Heather screamed. She started to shove them toward the door. "We can't afford to lose anyone else!"

As the door closed behind them, they caught one last look at a bruised and bloody Dextin, unconscious.

Kryssi started to whimper, but an angry glare from Jo shut her up.

The group started toward the buses.

* * *

**Sorry Madame Rodoshe, I needed to to this. I'm evil with these plot twists. Bwahaha.**

**Kryssi belongs to me, Diamond and her personalities belong to shinxshinx1595, Crystal aka Pit belongs to That one Mudkip, Kayla belongs to spider-kidd, Dextin belongs to Madame Rodoshe, and Ebony belongs to TDfan4life.**

**Oh yes, and for those of you out there still submitting OC's even after I said in like the second chapter TO STOP (ahem), I'm opening up space for one more.**

**On one condition. Wait actually a lot of them.**

**1\. He/she will appear in the sequel, and ONLY THE SEQUEL. Don't bug me for sooner appearances or I will pick another OC from someone else. I have a plan for this story dis why.**

**2\. The requirements are different than the requirements from the beginning of the story, which leads us to our final requirement:**

**3\. YOU MUST SUBMIT THE OC IN PM. If I just put it here I would spoil one of the major events in the sequel for everybody. Really.**

**So fire away with your OC's! Please PM me if you're interested!**

**See ya!**


	27. On the bus

**Real chapter 27 ahead!**

**And, BTW, the winner of the OC contest is… InfiniteRiver with Delta! *blows party horn* Sorry for all ye other people, I used the random-stuff-picker and my own judgement to select the winner.**

**I do not own Total Drama, the cover image (credit to Akuma-No-Yona-Tenshi of deviantART), or any OC besides Kryssi.**

**And yes, I made Mal do that to Zoey on purpose, and everyone I pitched the idea to (read: my brother) said, "I already knew he was going to do that," so if you were surprised I don't know why. It's exactly what you'd expect him to do. (By this I mean the whole "fake-out-Zoey" thing.)**

* * *

Cody and Sierra ran to the buses, pushing Zoey in.

"Any trouble?" Gwen asked, helping lift Zoey's limp body in.

"No," Cody panted. "And by the way, she's not dead, just stunned and knocked unconscious."

"Get in, shrimp!" Jo yelled. "We haven't got all day, y'know!" Cody and Sierra leaped onto the bus, and Jo hit a lever, closing the bus doors. The engine began to rumble.

They looked around at the other people on the bus. Jo was driving, Gwen and Kryssi were sitting next to each other, Bridgette was sitting in the back, and a seat was free for the two to sit.

"HEY!" Jo shouted. "No standing in the bus!" Cody and Sierra scrambled for the seat, and the us started to move.

The silence on the vehicle was numbing; all the passengers were consumed in grief or sympathy for those who were. Finally, Kryssi spoke up.

"They took Dextin," she mumbled, eyes wide with shock. "They took him and it's all my fault."

"What?" Gwen asked. "It wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone."

"It was," she said quietly, and began to cry. "I was arguing with him earlier and I yelled really loudly, and I know I drew Dorlina to us, I know it, I KNOW IT!" She began to sob loudly.

"But that had nothing to do with when you were running!" Bridgette said, confused.

"That led to us getting caught!" Kryssi sobbed. "If I hadn't gotten us caught, we wouldn't have had to escape to the buses then, and then maybe we could have built up his running endurance, and he wouldn't have been taken by- by them!" She pulled her knees up onto the seat and cried into them, while Gwen tried futilely to comfort her.

"So what?" Jo scoffed. "It could have been that MPD girl who got you caught, right? I hear that black-haired crony of Mal's is actually her escaped evil personality, so they'd have a connection!"

"DON'T BLAME DIAMOND!" Kryssi screamed furiously, causing Jo to flinch and almost forget that she was driving. "It was my own fault!"

"Okay, okay, geez!" Muttering, Jo added, "If you really want to place the blame for everything on yourself, then go right ahead."

* * *

Eventually, after many tears and wails, Kryssi fell asleep.

"Now what?" Bridgette wondered.

"Well, I guess I should tell you something," Cody said. "I can't hide from my past anymore… I dated Noah."

"…Seriously?" Gwen said, unimpressed. "THAT'S your idea of life-shaking news? A declaration that you're gay?"

Bridgette leaned over and punched Gwen lightly. "Hey, he probably had to muster a lot of courage to tell us that, cut him some slack!"

"Do YOU like him?" Kryssi asked, blinking sleep from her eyes. "Codette shipping, called it!"

"What? No!" Bridgette gasped, flustered. "Sierra can have him!"

"I feel so hurt," Cody said. "Being dismissed as someone Sierra can just "have". Seriously, Bridgette, what happened to your sense of sympathy and kindness for others?!"

"Sorry, bad choice of words," Bridgette laughed.

Finally, Zoey sat up from her knocked-out state, screaming, "MIKE!"

"Hold it!" Bridgette yelled, restraining Zoey so she wouldn't stand up. "You're safe here, no need to worry!"

Zoey blinked, trying to focus on the scene. "What's going on?"

"Long version or short version?" Sierra asked.

"Um, short version, I guess."

"Cody and I evacuated you to here, we jacked some buses from the Pencil God, and we're going to Wawanakwa."

"Wawanakwa?!" Kryssi asked, confused. "I thought it sank!"

"Well, since when has Total Drama been good with continuity issues?" Jo smirked.

"True."

"MAL. IS. GONNA. _DIE!_" Zoey screeched, startling everyone.

"FUCK!" Jo yelled, yanking the steering wheel to the left and narrowly avoiding a taxi.

"Shh, shh," Bridgette said, gently placing her arm around Zoey's shoulders. "What did he do THIS time?"

Zoey told them the whole story, about Mal using Mike to trick her. At the end of it, she burst into tears and cried, "I'm just as gullible as those haters say I am!"

"It's okay," Kryssi said soothingly. "We know, Mal is just a-" She then proceeded to let loose a string of profanity too vile to be repeated.

"I'm pretty sure you made most of that up," Cody said, slightly disturbed.

"Nope!" she said cheerfully. "Want me to do it again?"

"…I'll pass."

"Anyway, how did everyone organize this elaborate bus system?"

"Oh, Sierra used her extensive knowledge of social media and the Internet to organize a bunch of buses to pick us up, and somehow get us all to know about it… except Zoey, who is strictly retro. Noah helped with planning who goes where, and yeah."

"But you couldn't POSSIBLY have known about how Mal would take us all to that one particular warehouse!"

"That's why we have spies! They told us where the warehouse was the night before, and some of our ninja people snuck in and put in the buses. Mal was too busy in his hidey-hole of a control room to pay attention to what we were doing."

"Wow, this is really well thought-out!"

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

"Hey guys! We're at the ocean!"

Kryssi shook herself awake. "Ocean? Oh right, we're going to Wawanakwa. So, now how are we going to get there? It's an island, after all."

Sierra stared at her. "Why are you talking so weird?"

"Cause I'm tired..."

"So, wait, you're an MPD wack like Mike, shifting personalities depending on the situation?"

"No, I just have crazy mood swings depending on the situation. Anyway, so we're at the ocean. Seriously, how are we going to get to Wawanakwa? Like I said, it's an island."

"Ah, now THAT'S the cool part!" Jo smirked. "Watch this!" She drove into the water.

"AUGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zoey screamed.

"The water pressure will crush the bus and water will get through the door!" Kryssi hyperventilated.

"Oh, don't be such wusses!" Jo rolled her eyes, and pressed a button on the dashboard. The bus started to make clanking noises, and in a matter of seconds, the bus had become a small submarine.

"Okay, that's cool," Zoey said.

"It defies all laws of reason!" Kryssi said in confusion. "That's not technically possible, all that extra gear would have weighed down the bus and made it a lot slower!"

"It's possible here," Bridgette said.

"Oh no," Kryssi said, eyes widening. "You don't mean..."

"I'm afraid so," Gwen said grimly. "Pony has rewritten the laws of reason and let us godplay with these buses." The other passengers gasped with horror.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Pony said, getting SERIOUSLY pissed. "For one, you need to stop calling for me. That's the second time in three chapters I've intervened in this story. Sooner or later, the readers are going to do something and tell me I'm interrupting the story too much. Next, B built the buses. So if you need someone to complain about them to, go talk to him when you're on the island. I'm sure he'll just LOVE people telling him his work sucks. Now stop mentioning me!"

* * *

"Okay, okay, fine!" Kryssi grumbled. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bus/sub **(A/N: I just realized that "bus" spelled backwards is "sub"...what?)** came to a rest on the sandy beach of Wawanakwa.

"Ah, home sweet not-really-much-of-a-home," Bridgette said, breathing in the air. "The scent of Owen's farts... The feel of traces of radioactivity in the ground... The sight of the ruined Playas... So beautiful." The others laughed.

As Kryssi was about to leave the bus, Gwen tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Kryssi asked.

"Well, I just remembered that you've never been to the island," Gwen stated. "So, do you need a guide?"

"Sure! ...Wait, you're not a lesbian and trying to ask me out, right?"

"WHAT? Hell no! I'm trying to be helpful!"

"Sorry... Just in case..."

"It's all right. Come on, they're waiting for us!" Gwen almost yanked Kryssi off the bus in her excitement.

As the two ran to the campfire pit, Kryssi said, "OW! Please watch it!"

* * *

**Kryssi - me**

**Diamond - shinxshinx1595**

**Crystal - That one Muskip**

**Kayla - spider-kidd**

**Ebony - TDfan4life**

**Dextin (sadly captured) - Madame Rodoshe**

**Review or PM! Izzy shall sacrifice you if you are flaming!**


	28. At Wawanakwa

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I was being too lazy. :C**

**I do not own the Total Drama series, this cover (credits to Akuma-No-Yona-Tenshi on deviantART) and all OC's except Kryssi.**

**These chapters are getting harder and harder to write, the first 10 I had already pre-written so that's why it only took a day or even a couple of hours to put up. ^^; Now I'm just making this up as I go.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the scatterbrained way I was typing last chapter, that's an old habit of mine that I'm trying to break. And if you see any mistakes in spelling last chapter, I apologize for that too, iPad auto-correct is really annoying.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

"Hey!" Jo yelled, startling Gwen and Kryssi. "We're not getting any younger here! We need to get to the campfire pit!"

"Sorry!" Gwen yelled back. "On our way!" She looked at Kryssi. "Here, follow me." She started walking toward a clump of trees, Kryssi skipping alongside her.

When Jo saw them, she grumbled, "Why is the purple one so damnably cheerful?"

Eventually, after a 5-minute walk, the three emerged at the campfire pit. The logs and peanut gallery were filled with previous contestants, chattering amongst themselves. The last bus to arrive was the one that the three girls were on.

Kryssi looked around for a place to sit, Finally, she located one log where all the Rebels were at, looking scared of all the people they had held in reverence for a few years.

As she finally sat down between Diamond and Crystal, a person cleared her throat at the podium. When people looked to see who it was, they groaned.

"Welcome, campers!" Blaineley announced.

"Where's Chris?" someone complained. Blaineley raised an eyebrow.

"So, you'd rather be led by that sadistic host of yours than me?" she asked.

"Point taken," Geoff said, then his eyes narrowed. "But that doesn't mean we want YOU instead!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Blaineley glared at the party dude. "Look, Sierra said I could come back for you guys to help defeat Mal. Now shut up." Clearing her throat again, she said loudly, "As I was saying before I was OH SO RUDELY interrupted, welcome, campers to your new home for… however long it takes to defeat the Pencil God!"

"The Noble of No. 2," Anne Maria interrupted. Snickers accompanied this comment.

"…whatever. So, I need to set a few rules here. One-"

"Wait, where's Brick?" Jo asked, swiveling her head.

"Don't tell me you care," Scott sniggered. Dawn seemed horrified by his presence, but no one paid attention.

"I-I don't!" Jo yelled, her blushing betraying her true thoughts.

"Ahem," Blaineley glared. "The campers you may/may not have missed on your way here were on the island with me. That includes Brick, Staci, Eva, DJ, and Zeke."

"Zeke?" Crystal said, obviously confused. "I thought he got mutated into a psychotic beast."

"I'm right here, eh?" Ezekiel said, annoyed. "Chris spent a whole ton of money making a crazy zombie clone of me after I lost TDWT so the ratings would go up. What a dickhead."

"Anyway, food at the mess hall, 7 am breakfast, 12 o'clock noon lunch, and 6 pm for dinner," Blaineley continued.

"Is Chef cooking?" Courtney gagged. "No one wants to eat his slop again."

"Don't worry, DJ will be cooking," Blaineley said. This statement was followed by cheers, to which Blaineley allowed a small smile. DJ was pounded on the back by several of his fellow friends.

"So, here's the sleeping arrangements… Killer Bass in one cabin, Screaming Gophers int he other. TDROTI cast in a third, along with Sierra. Then the Rebels and I will be sleeping in the spa hotel."

Furious roars arose at the end of this short announcement. "How is THAT fair?" Eva screamed. "We have to sleep in cruddy old cabins, and those newbies can sleep in the luxury hotel?!"

"No!" Ebony yelled. She turned to Blaineley. "We're sleeping in the cabins."

Blaineley shrugged. "Fine with me. But we don't have any extra cabins, so you get to sleep in the trailers we dragged all the way from the movie set from TDA."

Kayla slapped Ebony softly. "What?! We could have been in the awesome hotel with Wi-Fi and phone connections, and you pick to stay in the trailers?!"

"It's not fair for us to get benefits over everyone else just because we're unused to tough experience," Ebony explained.

"Besides, it builds character," Diamond deadpanned. The others just rolled their eyes.

Blaineley added, "Every day, get up at 6 am, do whatever you do in the morning, but just remember that breakfast is at 7 am and no later. You get half an hour of breakfast, then you get battle training or camp fortification until lunch. Lunch at 12 noon, as I've said, and it's also a half-hour thing. Then you have whatever you didn't do before lunch, either battle training or camp fortification. At 6 pm there's dinner. After 6 you can do whatever you want, as long as it does not involve - Yes, Izzy?" she asked, tired of interruptions.

"As long as it does not involve causing intentional harm to another camper, unmentionable romantic acts, leaving the camp, causing property damage to the camp, feeding information to Mal or his spies, killing another person on the island unless they have been confirmed by you to be a traitor, or any two or more of the reasons up there!" the insane ginger said in one breath.

"Yeah, but - that's word for word - wait, where did my speech go?" Blaineley looked around, then saw that Izzy was holding it. "Give that back!" she yelled, trying futilely to snatch the paper back from Izzy, who was cackling insanely. Shrugging, Blaineley finished her speech. "So anyway, that's about it. And at 8 pm you can come here, to the campfire pit, for marshmallows!" Most of the cast groaned. "So, yeah, that's about it! It's getting late, so you can all just go to your cabins. Dinner in 15 minutes!"

* * *

Kayla slid her tray along the line, then cast a gaze around the room for her friends. Spotting them, she went to go sit with them.

"This is just so mood-killing," Crystal said, absentmindedly pushing her food around her plate. "We go and lose Dextin to the Pencil God, then Blaineley won't let us get off the island to go look for him."

"She's treating it like it's no big deal," Kayla muttered, taking a bite of the chicken that DJ had made. All around the mess hall, people were exclaiming how good it was, and how nice it was to have real food instead of slop that Chef served. DJ was gradually blushing redder and redder as his friends continuously came up to him and complimenting on how delicious the meal was. He seemed surprised when even Heather came up and said that the food was one of the best things she had ever eaten.

"You know what?" Diamond said grouchily. "Let's wait a week, then if no one needs us, we can sneak out at night and go rescue Dextin. Problem solved."

"But Blaineley's probably utilizing all of those hidden cameras from the show," Ebony pointed out.

"If only we could shut down the system, or even better, feed it false footage." Kryssi sighed. "This would be so much easier if Dextin were here. Except we wouldn't have to do anything in the first place."

A person coughed behind them. The Rebels turned to see Harold, Cody, Gwen, Dakota and Sam standing behind them.

"Oh. Hi," Kryssi said. "…shit, now you know our plan. I guess you're going to turn us in now."

"No," Harold said smugly. "You needed a bunch of tech-savvy people, you came to the right bunch."

"I had no idea I fit into that description," Gwen snorted.

"You don't. You were invited because of your amazing charisma," Cody smirked.

Dakota smiled and said, "We hack computers, cameras be no different, right? All connect to computer!"

"Wow, Dakota, that was really complete!" Sam said, patting her forearm… which was kind of as far up as he could reach.

"So, wait," Crystal said, narrowing her eyes. "You guys are going to help hack the cameras to get us out of here?"

"Sure," Harold grinned. "We pretty much know how to hack. That's one thing nerds are just about renowned for, gosh."

"Leave the technicalities to us!" Cody said cheerfully.

"And if you're in trouble, I guess we could rescue you," Gwen said, still seeming reluctant to be part of the "geek squad".

"So, yeah," Sam said, "we'll help with the cameras. What's the plan?"

Kayla smiled and started to whisper the plan to the group.

* * *

**Kryssi belongs to me, Crystal belongs to That one Mudkip, Diamond and her personalities belong to shinxshinx1595, Ebony belongs to TDfan4life, and Kayla belongs to spider-kidd.**

**I think Mal's YT account got suspended...**


	29. IT'S SURVIVAL TIME!

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I'm kinda sick.**

**Yeah, I know I'm updating way too slow, but I'm getting writer's block. I think I can stick to once-a-week updates. Hopefully.**

* * *

"Good morning campers! Rise and shine, it's a wonderful morning!" Blaineley's voice echoed out of the speakers.

"Go away, Chris," Heather moaned. She blinked, trying to remember where she was. _Oh, right. It's not a new season of Total Drama..._

"Heather, it's not another season," Gwen groaned. "Please don't tell me you're forgetting the difference between Chris and Blaineley."

"I'm not!" Heather shouted angrily.

"I beg to differ," Leshawna smirked.

"SHUT UP!" The loud shout scared a flock of birds from their roosts in some nearby trees.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ebony's eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly. Unfortunately, this led to her hitting her head on the bunk above her. Kayla woke with a start with the force of the bump.

"OW!" Ebony yelled. "Okay, who woke me up?"

"This really, really loud scream," Crystal snapped. "Need any further information?"

"'Morning," Kryssi said brightly. "We've been up for like an hour!"

"You mean YOU'VE been up for an hour," Crystal grumbled. "The rest of us were woken up by Mildred, then followed by someone screaming who sounded suspiciously like Heather."

"Whatever. Who wants breakfast?" Diamond asked.

"But we're in our pajamas!" Kayla protested.

Crystal tossed a set of clothes at her. "Then get dressed."

* * *

Breakfast was subdued, all the campers tired from waking up so early.

"Even Chris didn't make us wake up this early," Geoff said, tired.

"Well, Chris wasn't leading us into a war, was he?" Jo scowled.

"What about DJ? He had to wake up even earlier to prepare us breakfast! Poor dude!"

Indeed, DJ looked just about ready to collapse. His mood was not made any better by Blaineley clapping him on the back and saying, "Good work, DJ! Now you gotta eat in 10 minutes so that you can get to training on time!" Upon hearing this, DJ promptly fainted.

Geoff shook his head. "Like I said, poor dude."

Blaineley stood up and started walking around the room, numbering everyone as a "one" or a "two". Eventually, after she was done, she stood at the front of the hall, and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone!" she called. "If you're a one, you have battle training first, then you help fortify the camp in the afternoon. If you're a two, you have the reverse - fortifying the camp in the morning, battle training in the afternoon. Now, can the ones stand over here?" When no one responded, she asked angrily, "Wasn't ANYONE paying attention to who's what number?" Tired, half the campers drifted over to the area the temporary host was pointing at. "Okay, then the twos go here." The rest of the campers walked toward to the area she was gesturing to.

"Blaineley?" Kryssi asked.

"Yes?"

"If you're the only supervisor, you can only lead one section at a time. So who's doing the other one?"

"Casper." The ill-humored reply was almost instantaneous.

"No, I'm serious."

"I don't know, pick a leader!" Blaineley screeched. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?!"

"Ack!" Kryssi tried to duck under a table to escape the wrath of Blaineley.

"Ones come with me!" Blaineley scowled. "The twos, I don't care what you do, just go and fortify the camp! Somehow! I don't give a shit how or where, you better just do it or else!" Glaring at Kryssi, she shepherded the "ones" out of the mess hall.

While everyone else was staring at Kryssi, she shrugged. "What?" she asked. "I'm a cynic. Deal."

Diamond groaned. "You're not a cynic, Kryssi. Stop telling everyone you are."

"Fine. Wait, why are all the twos girls?" As soon as she said that, everyone looked around. Sure enough, all the "twos" were girls. It turned out the groups were just gender-specific. "Anyway… who's our leader?"

It grew so silent you could literally hear crickets chirping.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Courtney screamed.

"I deem thee unqualified," Kryssi rolled her eyes. "Also, since when are YOU quoting Hunger Games?"

"Let's just have Zoey be leader," Heather said.

"Hey, did anyone notice that Beth is missing?" Lindsay asked cluelessly. The others looked at each other, worried about how the blonde would react to the news. Finally, Bridgette walked toward her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Lindsay, I don't know how you're going to react to this…" she began. Lindsay began to look more and more scared.

"Please! Just tell me, what happened to Beth?!"

"Lindsay." Bridgette looked her in the eye. "Beth is dead."

"What? NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Lindsay burst into tears. "She can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry… she is," Gwen mumbled, looking at her feet.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lindsay wailed. Starting to sob, she sat down with her face in her hands. Heather walked over.

"Lindsay," she said quietly.

"Go away, Heather! I don't wanna listen to whatever poison you have this time!" Startled, Heather drew back.

"You… actually remember my name?" she asked, astonished.

"Yes!" Lindsay looked up, eyes streaming. "And I know all of your names too!" She pointed to various campers. "Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Dawn, Dakota, and Anne Maria."

"Wow," Crystal said, surprised. "I think the trauma actually made her smart."

"She was smart before!" Bridgette said quickly.

"I think Courtney should be leader," Lindsay said. "She was a CIT."

"Okay nevermind," Kryssi said, facepalming. "Maybe not that smart."

"Right then!" Courtney said, obviously relieved to be in control of the group. "Here's the plan. We should put a barricade of wood here, and position Fang there. As long as we can figure out how to put Scott on a stick behind the enemy, we'll totally win." Snickers rose from some of the girls.

"We should also go to Boney Island and bring back some mutants from the Fun Zone!" someone suggested. Courtney nodded.

"Good idea," she said. "Heather, Izzy, Katie, you go to Boney Island to get some mutants."

"But I wanna go too!" Sadie whined. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"You and Katie have to get used to not doing everything together. What if one of you dies?"

Sadie's eyes widened. "We're not going to die."

"Prove it. Hit that log over there and try to destroy it."

* * *

_One minute later..._

"All right, all right, stop!" Courtney yelled. The log was totally destroyed. "You can go with Katie!" Sadie ran to Katie, and they started squealing their trademark _eeeeeee_.

"We should also go and get pointy sticks for the barricade," Ebony suggested.

"Ooh! And we can make some traps!" Izzy cackled. A crazed look came across her face as she added, "Explosivo is ready."

"Oh-kay…" Crystal said, kind of freaked out. "Another thing we can do is make some catapults or something. We can launch dead cows!"

"Or dead Mal's!" They all laughed.

"As leader, I approve of all these plans!" Courtney declared. "Come on! Let's get to work!"

* * *

**Yay, everyone is totally ready for this!**

**Kryssi belongs to me, Ebony belongs to TDFan4Life, Kayla belongs to spider-kidd, Crystal belongs to That one Mudkip, Diamond belongs to shinxshinx1595, and Dextin, who is sadly captured, belongs to Madame Rodoshe.**


	30. New arrivals!

**Back… I'm sorry, I have a fever…**

**I do not own the Total Drama series, the OC's, or the cover image. (Cover made by Akuma-No-Yona-Tenshi of deviantART)**

* * *

Just then, Blaineley's voice crackled over the loudspeakers. "Lunch time!" the hostess said bossily.

Groaning, the team of girls dragged themselves to the mess hall. Blaineley was there already, smirking.

"Did you draw up any adequate plans, girls?" she asked mockingly. "Or did you just argue amongst yourselves for 5 hours?"

"Oh, we got things done," Courtney said calmly. She dropped a roll of blueprints and plans into Blaineley's hand. "You'll see that all the information required is on those papers. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to get some food." The Type-A shouldered past the astonished blonde. Once they were all in the dining hall, the girls erupted in cheers.

"Mildred just got OWNED!" Diamond laughed. "Although, we could have avoided this all in the first place if you hadn't aggravated her earlier, Kryssi," she added pointedly.

Kryssi shrugged. "Noted."

As the girls wolfed down their lunch, Blaineley got back to the front of the room, and told everyone else where they had to go next. "If you were a one, you go to the beach with me, since COURTNEY seems to have everyone under control. And twos go to the cliff. Clear?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

It was 4:30 pm, and training was almost finished. Courtney had just shown the rest of the group how to hold and fire a gun correctly, when the water near the shore started to bubble.

"Uh, what's that?" Lindsay asked, pointing to the foam.

"What?" Zoey whipped over to look… as did everyone else. Meanwhile, some girls started to speculate what the foam was.

"Sharks?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Chris's old machines?" Sierra wondered.

Staci squealed. "Ooh! Did you know that my great-great-" Everyone groaned as Staci went off on her ancestor's invention tangent.

Blaineley caught a glance of the girls wasting time and glared. "Hey! Are you dimwits just going to stand there, or are you-" She saw the bubbles and gasped. "What the hell is that thing? Did anyone drop anything into the water?" The boys, looking bored out of their minds, perked up and looked over at the water.

Suddenly, the water splashed up, drenching the hostess. She screamed and ran out of the way. When the spray cleared, another bus-sub rolled up onto the sand. The campers held their breath in anticipation, watching the rusty door creak open. A rather rotund blonde fell out, followed by a host of other people. Sierra let out a scream.

"OMIGOD! You're the Pahkitew contestants!" she screeched.

One last boy hopped out of the bus, brushing himself off. He saw the campers, eyes widening. Collecting himself, he introduced the bus of newbies.

"Hi, I'm Dave," he said self-importantly. A dark-skinned girl shoved him out of the way.

"Shut up, Dave. I'm Jasmine, and we're the Pahkitew contestants, as Sierra has seemed to observe," she said.

"Hey, they act like you old-timers!" Crystal said happily. "Dave is like a personality-less Mike crossed with Noah, and Jasmine's like a Manitoba reincarnation!"

"Wait, if you guys were running the whole time, how come your audition videos are on the web?" Trent asked.

"Chris filmed the whole season a while back… don't worry, we'll try not to reference anything from the season for those of you who haven't watched the Italian version," Jasmine continued.

"…was that an intentional fourth-wall-break?"

"…"

"Welcome!" Blaineley said, shoving several campers out of the way. "This is Camp Wawanakwa, and if you wanted to go somewhere else, you might want to leave now."

"Sure as heck I want to go somewhere else," Amy grumbled.

"Weren't you in Mal's Majestic Pencil Army, the MMPA for short?" Cody asked curiously.

"…the what?"

"Don't ask," Geoff said, smirking.

"And, yes, I was, but eventually Max and I got sick of it and quit," Amy said. "Please. He couldn't be evil if he tried. Much like the eggplant here," she added, jerking a thumb at Max.

"What? I'm evil! You all were there when you saw me dominate the season!" Max whined.

"Only because _I_ helped you," Scarlett replied, rolling her eyes.

"Sh! Sh! No spoilers!" Jasmine said, pulling out a roll of duct tape.

"Why duct tape?"

"It works better than rope for getting people to be quiet."

"So, anyway," DJ asked, "tell us your story. How'd you get here?"

"Funny you should ask," Rodney said. "We kind of ran our bus into the ground getting here…"

At that moment the bus fell apart into a heap of debris.

"Wait!" Blaineley interrupted, worried about her control over the group slipping. "It's almost six. Let's go to dinner first."

Grumbling and grouching, the now-bigger group of campers migrated toward the dining hall.

* * *

**Krystal belongs to me, Diamond belongs to shinxshinx1595, Crystal belongs to That one Mudkip, Ebony belongs to TDfan4life, Kayla belongs to spider-kidd, and Dextin belongs to Madame Rodoshe.**

**Yes, the Pahkitew characters are here! I was saving this for the sequel, but heck, I have like a whole storyline for that. Did people expect this twist coming? Probably.**

**I will try to limit TDPI spoilers until the whole season airs in the United States. LIKE, 5 MORE DAYS AND 23 HOURS!**

**Also, thank you for 201 reviews, and the support for all these thirty chapters!**

**Review and PM! See ya!**


	31. What's their story?

**New chapter, YOLO!**

**I do not own Total Drama, the OC's except Kryssi, or the cover (Akuma-No-Yona-Tenshi)**

* * *

Once everyone had eaten a large, delicious dinner (courtesy of DJ), Zoey glared at the TDPI contestants. "So, how'd you get here? Don't leave out ANY details, do you hear me?"

Jasmine (who seemed to be the spokesperson) nodded. "Okay. So what happened was this…"

"We had finished airing the season and *censor* won. We went back to our homes, seeing as there wasn't really a fancy resort to go to."

"Or so we thought," Samey added.

"Yeah. And then we heard about the whole 'Mal-Mike' thing, and so Max and Amy signed up."

"Nothing unusual about that, right?" Owen asked. "I mean, you guys are evil or just ambitious."

"Well, it surprises me that-" Shawn began, only to get a hand slapped over his mouth by Jasmine.

"Shh. No one wants to know your spoilers, Shawn."

"…okay."

"Then Topher called up Chris-"

"BECAUSE HE'S GAY!" Kryssi yelled. Several campers sniggered, and Topher turned red.

"No I'm not!" he protested. Kryssi rolled her eyes.

"That's what they all say," she said mock seriously.

"Hello! You wanted me to tell the story!" Jasmine said loudly.

"Well, actually we didn't," Harold deadpanned. "We asked for the story from someone, not a specific person, gosh."

"Someone just finish the story," Leshawna sighed.

"Topher called up Chris," Sky said, making sure no one was going to interrupt. When they didn't, she continued. "So then Topher asks about the next season of TD, and then Chris starts acting all weird and evasive. And so Topher gets kind of worried, and he calls up the rest of us to storm Chris's house."

"That was a first," Sugar smirked. "Topher intentionally harming his idol, Chris McLean."

"When we got over there, we pinned him down with duct tape… yes, the magical duct tape! We pinned him down, then forced him to tell us why he wasn't going to answer Topher. We still didn't get an answer. Which is why it was a good thing Ella was looking up TDWT songs…"

Ella wasn't really paying any attention to anything, humming "Versus". She looked up. "Oh yeah! Then you crazy people asked me to look up what happened to the contestants, and then we found some messed-up video of you campers running through a weird mazey thing." She started singing randomly. "I'm gonna win it! And you can't take it! I'm right-" She was interrupted by Jasmine slamming a strip of duct tape over her mouth.

Heather looked close to tears. "Stop singing that!"

The fairy-tale princess ripped the duct tape off. "Why not?"

"Because- Because-"

"I'LL SAY IT!" Cody said, irritated. "Cause Alejandro's dead!"

"What?!" Ella gasped. "You're kidding."

"Sorry kiddos, but it's for real," Cody said grimly. "It's not some kind of play fight. This is war, and war brings death. So if you want to leave, I suggest you go now. Mal won't be hunting you, it's us he wants."

"Nah, we'll stay," Shawn said. "Besides, where else can we go that the zombies won't get us?" The old cast exchanged confused glances.

Jasmine facepalmed. "Don't ask. Just… don't ask."

"Who else is dead?" Samey asked.

"Let's see," Bridgette said. "There's Noah, Al, Beth, and Cameron… and then their friend Dextin got captured," she added, nodding toward the Rebels.

"Oh hey. I don't think we know you guys," Amy blinked, then a scowl returned to her face. "Not like we care. Whatever."

"You're totally convincing us," Dave said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP."

"I'm Krystal, who likes to be called Kryssi, and those are Crystal, Diamond, Kayla, and Ebony," Kryssi introduced the group.

"Anyway, we went to go rescue Max and Amy from the clutches of evil!" Leonard said grandly.

"With the sorcerers and wizards, I suppose," Dave snarked.

"Yes!" Leonard seemed surprised. "How did you know?"

"One, that was sarcasm. Two, I was there."

"No one disses my Leonard!" Sugar wrapped her arms around the LARPer.

"Whatever. You guys are weird anyway."

"Uh, hello! Trying to tell a story here!" Sky shouted, getting pretty pissed. "We rescued-slash-met up with Max and Amy, and jacked another bus of Mal's. The warehouse was in chaos. Mal was screaming, something about everyone just escaping under his nose, hitting anyone who came in reach - yeah. We wandered around for a while, trying to find out where you'd be - then we figured you'd go to Wawanakwa!"

"Wait, so EVERYONE knew that the island didn't sink?" Kayla asked angrily. "And you failed to notify us?"

"No, only the contestants do… and Chris," Sierra replied.

"And we ended up here and now. Any questions?" Sky panted. Dave handed her a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Max asked. "Does it have a secret lair?"

"You're an incompetent dimwit, why do you even think you NEED a secret lair?!" Scarlett yelled. "My periodic table of elements poster is eviller than you!"

"'Eviller' isn't a word," Kryssi stated flatly. Max smirked.

"See? You just got BURNED!" he boasted.

Before Scarlett could scream an angered reply, Sadie asked randomly, "Why do you have a globe with knives sticking out of it in your audition?"

"You have a globe with knives?!" Izzy gasped. "WE'RE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"Let me just say that it has to do with an episode in the next season," Scarlett said fake-mysteriously.

"Hey hey hey!" Blaineley clapped her hands loudly. "STOP FORESHADOWING AND SPOILING! And, about where you're going to sleep - I don't think we have any more trailers or sleeping arrangements."

"It's okay, we-" Sugar was cut off by Jasmine pulling out the duct tape again.

"THAT'S A SPOILER!" the Australian hissed. Glancing at the camera, she added, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have today, now please wait two weeks until the season finishes airing so we can talk freely! Good-bye!" She pushed a hand into the lens.

* * *

**Kryssi belongs to me, Diamond belongs to shinxshinx1595, Crystal belongs to That one Mudkip, Ebony belongs to TDfan4life, Kayla belongs to spider-kidd, and Dextin belongs to Madame Rodoshe.**

**And yes, I'm not posting another chapter until the whole season blows itself out. Because it's too hard to write without referencing the story.**

**Review or PM! Flames will be used to sacrifice by Izzy being a madwoman!**


	32. Please continue (also an important AN)

**Hey guys, guess who's back?!**

**I do not own Total Drama, most of the OC's, or the cover (Akuma-No-Yona-Tenshi on deviantART)**

* * *

"Right, so did everyone watch the new season?" Jasmine asked, looking at the reader (aka you).

"Well, we did!" Trent said, holding up his phone.

"Dammit, I don't have a phone," Kryssi sighed. Samey leaned over and whispered a synopsis into her ear. "Oh, okay. Thanks."

"So, why the heck wasn't Scarlett in the MMPA?" Cody asked curiously.

"Because Mal sucks. He couldn't be evil if he tried, much like Max here," Scarlett replied coldly.

"Hey! I'm evil!" Max protested.

"About as evil as that broken helmet you made. Seriously, who makes a whole complicated device that works but forgets to plug it in?"

"Well, SIDEKICK, I'll have you know that -"

"Shut up, you two," Jasmine interrupted, pushing them apart.

"You know what? Let's go build a shelter," Shawn suggested. "Or else the zombies'll come and EAT US!" He started running around in circles, panicking.

"That's a good idea," Blaineley said. "You do know how to build one, right?"

"Duh!" Amy said. "That was the FIRST challenge!"

"Okay, then, Miss Know-It-All. Go build a shelter then."

* * *

Almost a week had passed. The Pahkitew contestants had settled in comfortably, fitting perfectly into the war regimen. Samey, Jasmine and Shawn would sometimes even bring back food for DJ to cook with.

"Thanks Samey!" he yelled as she set off to find more berries.

She turned around. "Actually…" she said hesitantly. "It's Sammy."

DJ shrugged. "Whatever you want, Sammy."

* * *

_Later_

"Is everyone ready?" Kryssi asked. The unofficial "Save Dextin" club had gathered in the mess hall after midnight.

"We hacked the cameras," Harold said. "You should be okay to go…"

"Wait, where's Crystal?"

* * *

Crystal had wandered around for a good while before finally finding it. She took a seat in the confessional and turned on the camera. Facing the blinking red light, she took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Hi. I'm Crystal, one of the Rebels. If for some reason you haven't heard, Mal, from the season five of Total Drama, has resurfaced… even after he supposedly had gotten defeated. We - meaning the other contestants and us city slickers - have gathered in Wawanakwa. No, it didn't sink. That was just special effects, according to Blaineley. But we're here, and yeah."

She laughed grimly. "Well, our friend Dextin has gotten captured by Mal. So a team of us have decided to go rescue him… I don't know how that'll turn out. None of us might survive. Or maybe we'll all come home happy. I sure hope it's the second one.

"If anyone's out there, waiting to act - come to Wawanakwa. We'll help you… if we're not dead. Bye." She clicked off the camera.

"CRYSTAL!" someone shouted. "Where are you?! We need to go!"

She sighed. "Coming."

* * *

**Sorry that this is so short, but honestly I can't find any more inspiration for this story. I mean, I used to throw myself into this with a passion, but now I don't even know why I'm writing this.**

**And that brings me to another unhappy point - after a lot of consideration, I have decided to get rid of the OC's for the sequel. (Not kill them off, but just send them home.) I might just let Dextin get returned to the camp with the only explanation for his return being "Mal only was trying to shake me up", then have Blaineley send the Rebels home due to this being "too dangerous for them". But we'll see.**

**Hell, I might only write one more chapter and end the story right here, leaving what happens next to the imagination. In ****fact, that's probably going to happen.**

**But since I'm feeling merciful, I'm just going to finish the story first. Then… we'll see.**

**See ya.**


	33. Pony ragequits

**To my regular readers:**

**I have decided to stop updating The Malevolent One. Why, you ask? Well, easy.**

**1\. Lack of inspiration and time**

**2\. Lack of reviews (after a certain point only two people bothered to review regularly, and it makes me feel like only those two people are reading it)**

**3\. Just way too many OC's, and quite a few were bland, Sue-ish, vaguely described, or all three. Also, sorry Shinx, but while Diamond's personalities are numerically correct they're also really hard to keep track of!**

**4\. Too many stupid ideas. Some of which were: implementing a new personality, forcing a relationship between an OC and a canon character, and giving Mal too many OP powers. That last stupid idea leads me to my last (very long) point.**

**5\. Too many rabid Mal fangirls! What was I thinking, making a Mal story?! Of COURSE that was going to attract all the fans and their stupid nonsense about how he's the best villain ever! NEWS FLASH: HE ISN'T. He's a Villain-Sue who was poorly written, completely overrated, and literally did NOTHING to aid his "villainry". Sure, it was IMPLIED that he'd kill someone, but in the end he really didn't. And if you're going to ask me why I support Scarlett since "obviously" she didn't kill anyone either OR eliminate anyone, while Mal got Al and Courtney kicked off, it's because she at least was evil in a convincing manner. She actually came very close to blowing up an island and everyone on it. At least Scarlett had a decent goddamn storyline that didn't involve other contestants being dumber than they actually were and didn't center around breaking toys!**

**Stop making me throw a tantrum and go find another villain or something to fangirl about! And I know I'm going to get a crap ton of angry reviews that say stuff about Mal being awesome, but unless someone here can come up with a rationally-worded, unbiased argument about why I should be a Mal supporter that wasn't copied off of the wiki or something, I won't even THINK about writing about him anymore. Forget it.**

**And for those of you STILL under the misguided impression that I'm a Mal fangirl because I made a story about him, THINK A FUCKING GAIN!**

***ahem* There. Glad I got that out of my system.**

**Also, I probably won't update ATOTI, since it's kind of just a side project for me. I've been getting a lot of homework... YES I have school! And I've been assigned an essay already! And I don't understand any of my math homework!**

**I've also been reading Homestuck and will probably post a TD/HS crossover at some point later this year, and it will be 100% Mal-free. And Mike-free, along with the rest of his personalities. And Zoey-free for good measure.**

**Anyways, since I'm actually feeling lenient on you guys, here's the outline on what was going to happen had I chosen to continue writing.**

**\- The Rebels go to the warehouse**  
**\- They get through the maze really quickly**  
**-They find Mal and Dextin, the latter of which who was going to be brainwashed and forced to attack his friends (BECAUSE LET'S FACE IT, DEATH WOULD BE TOO BORING).**  
**\- The power of friendship destroys the brainwashing-thingy in a burst of rainbows and - I'm not even going to finish that thought.**  
**\- Well, anyway, Mal gets temporarily stunned, and the Rebels make their escape**  
**\- They find Delta, InfiniteRiver's OC, on the way back, and decide to bring her along too**  
**\- END OF BOOK ONE - (Story one? Who even knows at this point)**

**Then for book two, basically it would be like Wawanakwa preparing for the showdown, except Mal keeps knowing where the ambushes are planned, their strategies, etc. The campers quickly deduce that there's a spy, and they need to figure out who it is - and fast. Possible suspects are gathered, including Scarlett, Courtney, Max, and Scott. They all claim to be innocent, and it turns out that Delta was actually the spy. (Another not-so-surprising plot twist, brought to you by Pony.) She's been threatened, and her family's dead thanks to someone who vaguely resembles a writing utensil. Anyways, then they all go to the warehouse to bring the battle to the Pencil God, and the ultimate showdown Mal VS Zoey Round Two is initiated. Zoey ends up dead, but when Mal gleefully shows Mike, Mike becomes enraged and banished Mal for real this time. The last scene would have been Mike crying over Zoey's dead body while everyone else looks on sadly, and swearing to make tomorrow better (because not everything can end on a happy note).**

**But just to clarify:**

**NO AMOUNT OF REVIEWS CAN CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT WRITING THIS, PROBABLY CAUSE I JUST SPOILED THE WHOLE ARC FOR YOU ANYWAY.**

**Thanks for reading, and check out my one-shots if you like my writing. Please stay tuned for the TD/Homestuck crossover if you like that webcomic. And all you Mal fans out there, please consider what I've said in Point 5 and find a different "awesome villain". My close friend recommends Dimentio from Super Paper Mario.**

**See ya!**


End file.
